


Sanders Sides Kinktober prompt fills

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Swap, Breast Worship, Empathetic bonds, Exhibitionism, Formal Wear Kink, Group Sex, Gun play, Hate Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Seduction, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Telepathic Bonds, Trans Character, Voyeurism, cross dressing, monster fucking, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Tags and ships are added as we go!





	1. Logince: Hate sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hate sex/angry sex  
Ship: Logince  
Warnings: Hate sex, exhibitionism, coming untouched, accidental arousal, degradation.

Logan and Roman had been at each other’s throats for half an hour now. Everyone else had left them too it, exhausted with trying to balance the two out or clean up their messes for them. They’d all figured at some point they will simply calm down.

However it seemed to be getting worse, voices raised, red-faced and shouting some less-than-favorable derogatory names at each other. Whatever the argument had originally been about it had long since diverted from simple discourse and now Roman was shoving Logan. 

Logan is barely moved by this, of course. He doesn’t even flinch as his back hits the wall and only scowls in response “So now you’re pushing me like a five-year-old having a temper tantrum?” There’s something steely in his eyes as he watches his ‘friend’, something intense and something _very _displeased. “Grow _up_ Roman,”

“Oh fuck you Logan,” The creative facet growls with clenched fists, this time Logan does flinch as Roman waves his hands and for a moment the logical side genuinely thinks he’s about to get a punch. “You act like you’re so much better than all of us,”

“You’re not doing a very good job of proving me wrong currently,” Roman lets out a high noise of frustration and lifts his fist, he sees the brief look on Logan’s face where he genuinely does not know if Roman is going to punch him, hurt him. Like his brother. This only angers Roman more and his fist goes straight through the wall next to Logan’s head. The logical facet jumps, his breath coming out heavy.

They both fall silent, breathing heavily as the wall crumbled underneath Roman’s fist, he withdraws it slowly; knuckles bruised and a little cut up but with no lasting damage. Stupid fragile walls. Logan stares at Roman with disbelief and some level of disappointment and Roman stares back with an apology on his tongue but neither of them move. They want to, they want to say something but then the static air would fizzle and the way Logan’s chest is heaving is...doing something to Roman. 

Logan shuffles uncomfortably, Roman is way too close to him and there’s a fist right next to his temple. Even Logan understands a situation where he may be in danger, but it’s Roman, Roman, he knows would never seriously injure him. 

_Right?_

Roman steps back a little, his eyes not leaving Logan’s as he swallows “Why do you have to be like this, all you do is antagonise people,” 

“All I do is tell the truth, you just don’t like the truth Roman,” Logan sidesteps away, walking backwards towards the living room with an uneasy expression on his face; the look in Roman’s eyes is not one he’s seen before. And whatever it is it’s furious. 

“No you don’t, you say everything with this message that you’re better than everyone else,” Logan opens his mouth to speak again but Roman shoves him, Logan stumbles backward, hand grasping Roman’s shirt in attempt to steady himself but instead send them both tumbling to the floor. Roman grabs his wrists and pins him to the carpet which sends a warm shiver straight down Logan’s spine. “You never listen to anyone but yourself, you’re constantly putting everyone else down and...” Roman shifts a little, clearly trying to get comfortable with his knees pressed to the ground on either side of Logan’s hips “And for once can you just listen to me?” 

“I...” Logan’s voice sounds a little strangled, unused to having someone so close and why hasn’t Roman gotten off him yet and _why_ is it so warm suddenly? “I am listening,”

“Only because you have no choice,” Roman growls, his hands pressing down more on Logan’s wrists, causing the other man to squirm a little, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he tries to wriggle his wrists free. Roman finally seems to notice as he looks down at Logan and studies him properly, the light sweat on his face, how dark his skin suddenly has gone; blushing all the way under his collar. “Oh,” Roman muttered, he pauses and bites his lip before shifting his hips again, pressing down against Logan to confirm his suspicions. A grin crosses Roman’s lips “Am I turning you on?”

“No,” Logan replies curtly, but he’s so flustered any bite has been lost. “It’s simply a biological reaction to stimuli and could happen at anytime and- _ah,_ _Roman!_” The creative facet had ground his ass down against the hardening cock underneath him with a smirk. 

“I don’t know, it seems like I’m turning you on,” Roman’s nails run over the exposed skin of Logan’s wrists “Tell me to stop if you want me to,” Logan stays silent. “That’s what I thought too,” He leans down to press their lips together heatedly, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down firmly; Logan whimpers in response but his hips buck involuntarily, so Roman does it again. “If you think for a moment I’m going to be gentle with you, you have another thing coming,” Roman moves off of him “Strip, and on your hands and knees, if anyone comes in here then that’s a you problem,” 

Logan’s breath is strangled but he obeys, flushing with humiliation and arousal as he takes off his shirt, and tie, and then shoes, pants and underwear. Leaving him naked on his hands and knees in the living room. Roman has to admit the sight sends a curl of arousal through his lower body, honestly if he didn’t_ hate_ Logan so much he might’ve actually loved him.

“I’m not prepping you, so take a deep breath, slut,” Not prepping won’t hurt them, they’re not Human after all, but it swill certainly sting. Roman summons some lube and unbuckles his belt, tugging his shirt off as he moves his pants and boxers out of the way to lube up his cock. 

Logan inhales sharply as he feels the thick head at his entrance, spreading his legs a little more to accommodate the other “Look at you, you’ll spread your legs for anyone, pity you can’t be so giving when it comes to letting other’s speak,” Roman pushes in slowly at first, but once he gets halfway he snaps his hips forward and slams into Logan, who can’t tell if he’s in pain or not. 

The logical side feels Roman’s belt against his skin with every thrust, it sting and yet it only seemed to make his cock harder. Roman keeps talking, keep degrading him, keeps fucking into him harder and harder and Logan can’t even remember how to_ think_. His mind feels hazy and throat almost incapable of speaking. 

But he finds he’s enjoying it. Enjoying it more than he thought he would enjoy it.

His cock jolts each time Roman hits the right spot, every time his hair is pulled or there’s a bite against his shoulder, the other man is unrelenting and keen to see the logical side fall apart, to render his speechless, to get him to shut the _fuck_ up. Logan bucks up against thin air despite the bruising grip on his hips. 

“Not such a loudmouth now, are you?” Roman mutters, leaning over Logan as he fucks into him. “Look at how easy I get to you, I bet you could cum without me even touching your cock, you’re just that easy,” Logan whimpers in response, his arms and thighs shaking as he rocks his hips back to meet each of Roman’s thrusts. 

It seems to go on forever to Logan, but eventually Roman’s words become soft moans and grunts as his pace becomes more uneven, more erratic, cursing under his breath as he slams into Logan as fast as he can; the elder man moans at the feeling, each movement drawing him closer and closer to the edge until he falls over it with a gasp, his arms giving out as cum squirts against his stomach and the carpeted floor. Roman follows shortly after, filling Logan with his cum until he finally stills. 

Logan feels sticky and a little gross as his skin is so full of sweat and decorated with cum. His heart thunders in his chest, wincing as he sits up and Roman redresses himself. “You look like a mess,” Roman offers, staring at the other man who winces as he pulls his boxers back on, feeling cum cooling in his ass and against his thighs. 

“Thank you,” Logan replies with a bite of sarcasm. “You made your point, you can go now, you don’t have to keep taunting me,” Roman flinches a little before clearing his throat. 

“Right, yes,” He turns to walk away, pausing to look back at Logan who redresses with a wince. Something tells him to go back, to apologise, to say he didn’t mean the things he said. But as usual, his pride gets in the way, and Roman simply starts up the stairs to leave Logan be. 


	2. Logicality: Sleepy Sex

Patton woke up with Logan pressed against him, his eyes lidded as he prises them open to look up at his partner with the look that only he gets to see. Logan in the morning is like being given a gift that no one else has ever had the privilege of receiving; his blue eyes half-open, cheeks flushed and hair mussed from tossing and turning. There’s no forced eloquence or rigid speech patterns, just…Logan, _completely _natural, Logan. 

And also, completely hard. His hips pressed to Patton’s thigh with a half-awake noise of pleasure that comes from shifting his hips against his lover’s skin. “Good morning to you too,” Patton chuckles, voice scratchy from sleep. He gets some form of noncommittal noise in response, which is good enough for him (He doesn’t expect much from pre-coffee Logan, especially when he’s just woken up, it takes at least six shots of caffeine before morning Logan becomes normal Logan).

Patton smiles down at the other with a sigh, leaning down to kiss his forehead as the other man curls up against him, “Pat,” He mutters softly, by way of a plea as he does most mornings. And Patton, the only one who isn’t lazy before coffee, knows he’s going to be doing most of the work as he opens the bedside table to grab some lube, a fake sigh of discontent on his lips that only makes Logan snort. “You love me really,” Logan yawns and shuffles to kick his boxers off before lying on his side. “I know you do,”

“You’re right, but I still think you’re insatiable,” Patton snorts, pressing a kiss to the other’s shoulder as he grinds his own clothed cock against Logan’s ass. “Last thing before you go to bed, first thing when you wake up in the morning, like clockwork you little slut,” Logan moans in response to the degrading pet name. 

“Always for you,” He shivers as Patton kicks off his own boxers before feeling slick fingers press to his entrance, “I apologise if I fall back asleep, I’m very tired,” 

“The last time you fell asleep on my cock I thought I’d killed you,” Patton snorts, biting his lip in concentration as he replaces his fingers with the head of his cock “Genuinely thought I’d fucked you so hard you’d died,” Logan laughs shortly before that laugh is cut off my another yawn; he lets Patton lift his leg, squeezing the inside of his thigh to fuck into him properly. 

Morning sex is always a lethargic expedition with them. Logan’s back pressed to Patton’s chest, Logan’s dark eyes closed as he lazily grinds back against the cock buried deep inside him. Patton’s arm around Logan’s waist, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. They often hold quiet and drowsy conversations as they move together, sometimes about sex and sometimes about what dinner they’ll have tonight. Sex stopped being something that needed all of their concentration a while ago. 

Sometimes it’ll wake them both up a little more, and they’ll fuck a little harder with a little more desperation; today is that day as Patton grips Logan’s hips and presses deep inside him with quick and fast thrusts until Logan is gasping and moaning, hand reaching back to run through Patton’s curls at the base of his neck. Patton climaxes inside the other, pressing deep as a hand comes around to finish Logan off, decorating his own pale skin with cum. 

(Some days they just keep at a slow pace until they climax agonisingly slowly)

Afterwards, they’ll clean up, either go back to sleep or drag themselves out of bed; it depends on the day of the week and if they have places to be mostly.


	3. Roceit: Tentacles

Roman had avoided all forms of physical relationships the entirety of his existence. Unlike his brash brother, there are parts of him that he struggled to come to terms with, insecurity has such a large habit of eating him alive and this was no different at all. 

He’s the romantic side, and yet everyone else falls in love around him whilst he keeps himself at a distance. 

Then, Deceit had come along, wormed his way into Roman’s heart and now the urge to come clean is almost irresistible. To admit the truth and show Deceit who he is; after all the man has an intelligible amount of arms so it’s not as though his anatomy is characteristically “normal” either. Yet the nerves are...extremely pressing. 

How do you tell someone that you have semi sentient tentacles that only seem to emerge when you’re aroused? How do you even start that conversation? Roman certainly doesn’t know, otherwise he wouldn’t be a 29-year-old virgin, which, of course, is something he really does want to change. Otherwise the tentacles wouldn’t be a pressing issue. 

Roman decides the best approach is just to rip the bandaid off, come out and say it as plainly as possible and then whatever happens, happens. Their relationship can’t progress any further when both of them are clearly interested in sex, and the last thing Roman wants Dee to think is that he doesn’t _want_ him. So the conclusion that has to be made is that he really rather simply has to face his fears. 

\--

“Tentacles?” Dee asks, two seconds after Roman blurts out, red-faced, the reason why he’d been avoiding the topic of sex like it were fire. “Oh,” There’s a pause, a beat of silence where Roman sincerely hopes for the pits of Hell to open up and swallow him whole “That’s...rather fascinating, actually, if not...hot,” 

“I..._what?_” It wasn’t the reaction he was looking for, but it will certainly be the reaction he was inadvertently hoping for as some sort of pipe dream that came true. “Really?” 

“Roman, sometimes I do wonder if you even know me,” the snake-skinned man gestures to his face “Or do you really just walk around with your eyes shut my dear?” Admittedly, Roman is not the best at paying attention, nor is he positively astounding when it comes to assumption, or reading between the lines. 

He’s a little bit of a dumbass most days of the week. 

“Right,” The creative side utters plainly, a little gobsmacked “Okay,” 

“Okay?” Dee adds, gesturing loosely as if expecting more to come from those words, but Roman simply shrugs loosely and with a noncommittal noise that explains that he really does not know what to say. He’d expected some level of disgust, maybe a mild wrinkle of the nose not..._’that’s hot,’_. 

“Okay,” The two of them stare at each other before Roman laughs a little, shaking his head “I totally thought you were going to like hate me, or just...not want to be around me,” He sighs a little, before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist loosely. “I’m glad that you do want to be around me,” 

“You’re not _at all_ an idiot,” Deceit sighs affectionately, tilting Roman’s chin up to kiss him sweetly, their lips parting against each other’s before his forked tongue slips past Roman’s lips, who shivers slightly, brushing his own tongue languidly in an open-mouthed kiss. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” 

Deceit’s hands wind tightly through his shirt, pulling him closer with a sly grin that has Roman melting under his touch “Fuck, Dee,” He sighs, pulling away to mutter against his lips “It’s a wonder I’ve had the strength to stop myself getting worked up around you,” The grin widens and their lips meet again, harder. Deceit’s hands, which are suddenly becoming more than just the two, frantically undo Roman’s buttons, another pair pushing it off his shoulders. 

Roman gasps a little and pushes the snake like man back towards the bed until they’re both tumbling down. Roman rolls his hips down against his lover’s thigh, whilst the other man ruts up against him. He can feel the heat build under his skin, his hips rolling back as the tentacles summoned, protruding from small slits in his back as they stretch out around him. Dee pulls from the kiss to look up, lips parted in awe. “Jesus..._fuck,_” His voice deepens with lust and surprise, all six of his own arms now on display, and all reaching to caress a tentacle. 

Roman swallows dryly at the touch; he doesn’t remember them being so sensitive, but at Dee’s touch he’s bucking against his partner cursing under his breath. “Dee,” He whimpers in warning, the tentacles which practically have a mind of their own, wrapping around Deceit’s wrists and pinning them down, whilst another undoes Dee’s pants button, before delving into his underwear. Roman shivers slightly as he watches a slick tentacle wrap around the other man’s cock, stroking him teasingly slow. “Fuck, you look so good right now,”

“Take a _-fuck-_ picture it’ll_ -ah-_ last longer- _christ_ that feels good,” Dee’s hips buck into the touch as Roman sets about tugging the other man’s pants down his legs. A curious tentacle rubs it’s slick tip against Dee’s entrance, who spreads his legs in response with a quiet noise of incoherent pleasure but Roman can hear “_fuck” _in there somewhere. 

Roman leans back and watches as one of his tentacles curls around his own cock, stroking him enough to keep him going; he watches Dee squirm and pant, looking like a hot mess as Roman’s tentacles service him in every way he pleases. 

He watches the tentacle fill Dee up, fucking in and out of him slowly but surely; stretching him open effortlessly. The unusual administrations seem to be driving Deceit over the edge, cheeks flushed and lacking his usual air of command as he rolls his hips into the contact he’s receiving, gasping fruitlessly. “Ro I don’t think..._fuck,_” His hips stutter and his eyes roll in pleasure, legs spasming as he climaxes, and looking beautiful why he doesn’t. “Shit sorry,” He whispers when he comes down, the tentacles withdrawing. Roman only chuckles in reply. 

“It’s fine, I definitely feel rewarded seeing you like that,” He leans down to kiss the other man softly. “If you don’t mind I’m going to finish myself off though,” Dee snorts as Roman speaks, shaking his head. 

“Come here, moron,” He pushes Roman down against the bed “Let me take care of you,”

\--


	4. Mirror Sex: Prinxiety

Virgil’s cheeks flush as he looks to the side, he can’t bring himself to look in the large mirror no matter how much Roman wants him too. He feels the other’s hands slip under his hoodie; the only thing he’s currently wearing, he’s teasing at his nipples and pressing against his sensitive skin as he presses into him.

The two are kneeling on the bed, Roman’s chest to Virgil’s back with his strong arms around the anxious side’s body, holding onto him as he presses into him torturously slow. “Come on baby, you look so gorgeous,” Roman utters, pinching Virgil’s nipple between two fingers firmly. Virgil gasps in response and his hips jerk a little. “Don’t you want to know what you look like? With me taking you apart? I can promise you look stunning,” 

Virgil swallows dryly and sighs, before he gingerly looks in the mirror. He looks wrecked, sweat clinging to his skin and hair mussed, fluffing up in every direction, his cock hard and peeking below his hoodie as it leaked premium from the red tip. He looks past himself to meet Roman’s eyes in the mirror, who grins at him; his skin is flushed but he otherwise looked unmoved, his restraint much more resilient than Virgil’s. 

The anxious side feels his cock twitch as he stares at them both, feeling Roman speeding up. He hates that he’s right, this really is kind of hot, if not a way of flattering Roman’s ego. 

He keeps looking into the mirror as Roman fucks into him harder, practically bending him over to slam harder and harder. He watches himself as he climaxes, his body arching dramatically as he gasps out Roman’s name; watching the other spill inside him with a dark look in his eyes. 

He’s not exactly adding it to his list of kinks, but it was enjoyable enough to say he’ll indulge Roman again some day.


	5. Monster fucking: Loceit

Logan’s sharp nails trail down Dee’s chest, tracing the scales that reach his abdomen, until he runs a nail gently over the head of one of Dee’s cocks. It twitches in response, causing the other to whimper. He blinks, four of his five eyes; the fifth never closes, barely ever blinks, and sees everything. 

It’s handy to see everything that has ever happened and ever will happen, because he can play moments like these over and over again as if they were still happening. Yes, Logan can see the past present and future at will, perhaps he’s less of a monster and more of a deity. To Dee, he can be both.

Dee whines under his touch, tilting his head back to let the other sink his sharp fangs against them, drawing just a little blood as he stakes a claim on his lover the way he always does. “Is this satisfactory?” He mutters, the head of his own thick cock pressing at Dee’s slick entrance. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, yes, please, Lo, _please,_” The younger man, laying on his back and legs spread for Logan willingly, babbles softly. The horned man chuckles in response, leaning down to kiss Dee as he pushes in slowly, his hand wrapping around both of Dee’s cocks. “_Fuck,_”

“You’re so beautiful,” Logan mutters, pressing deep into him, feeling Dee stretch around him “I love you,” He pulls out a little before his hips snap forward, Deceit whines lowly, gasping for a breath at the sensation. He rolls his hips back against the other, his nails gripping his partner. 

“I love you too,” The two kiss again, heated, lips parted as their bodies move together, “But please fuck me like you don’t,” Logan growls lightly as he builds his pace in response, his hands pinning his lover’s underneath him as he presses deep inside Dee, watching and feeling him writhe. 

It doesn’t take long for Deceit to reach his first climax, his body incredibly sensitive, but this isn’t a sign by any means that Logan should stop as he cocks harden again. He continues his brutal pace with no signs of stopping until he’s reached his peak, bruising and marking the other up in a way that they both greatly adore. 

Deceit, whose refractory periods are extremely short, reaches his climax three times before Logan reaches his. Logan fills the other up with his thick, hot cum, watching the way his lover melts against the bed with a low gasp of Logan’s name, feeling accomplished and relaxed that his mate is satisfied. 

Logan pulls out, leaning down to suck at the heads of Dee’s cocks, feeling him buck instinctively into the heat, before he reaches his final orgasm with a whimper, spent and tired. 

–


	6. Cross Dressing: Logince

They all have their little quirks, kinks, things they like and dislike. Which is how two of the four in the relationship know that when Logan comes downstairs that he is _definitely_ trying to appeal to Roman today. He’s wearing so much and yet so little at once, deep blue thigh highs that end just below a galaxy print skirt that barely covers his ass, attached to what they can all see is a garter belt of the same colour. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt that is almost the same as the thigh highs in colour but most of it is unbuttoned to reveal a lace blue bra.

Virgil also leans to the side a little to watch as Logan bends over the counter to get the drama student’s attention (revealing that he is indeed wearing a matching thong), he lets out a low whistle, not missing the way the scientist’s cheeks tint red as he leans back to look at him. He lifts his coffee cup in response, sliding off the breakfast bar to press a kiss to one of his boyfriend’s shoulders, squeeze his ass and then leave, dragging Patton with him. They’d long since established that sometimes they have a specific craving for a specific person and that’s _okay_. 

Roman, who had been making a cup of coffee had slightly abandoned the process once he’d heard Virgil move and was now staring at Logan with wide eyes and flushed cheeks and a general look on his face that said all of the wonderful things he currently wanted to do to Logan. Especially when he’s wandering around like _that_. Logan gives a shy smile at the look, turning a little so his back is pressed against the counter as Roman encroaches in his personal space, their lips mere centimetres apart. “You look stunning,” Roman whispers, voice husky from his tiredness and lust whilst his hands come to rest against Logan’s hips. 

“Thank you,” Logan manages out, still a little shy and unused to these types of clothing, but glad they had their desired effect and do not look as ridiculous as he had first hypothesised that they would. Roman’s lips press to his partner’s and Logan’s body presses to the counter as he yields for wandering hands. 

Roman’s tongue brushes against his, then his teeth drags the other’s lip between their firm grasp, bodies pressed together as the theatre student’s nails drag up the exposed skin of Logan’s thighs. “Fuck,” He curses “You look so fucking good Logan you’re gonna drive me insane,” He pulls back a little just to pull Logan’s hips and spin him around so he’s bent over the counter. The elder’s hands push the skirt up, watching as Logan shivers under the touch of his ass being exposed. 

The drama student groans lowly, cock twitching in his thin boxers as his finger hooks around the part of the garter belt that attaches to the thigh highs, he tugs a little and then lets it snap against Logan’s skin, enjoying the whimper this brings forth. Roman grins and presses his hard cock against Logan’s ass, grinding against the mostly bare skin as the younger whimpers underneath him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be asking for a sick day off work,” He growls against the other’s ear, and Logan’s cock twitches at the thought. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Is the breathless response he gets, and before Logan knows it he’s being dragged off to Roman’s room. 


	7. Gun Play/Pain Play: Receipt

It was just an experiment at first, bored curiosity that got the better of Remu as he sat in his room and pressed the head of a pin into his skin. He bled, sucked the blood off and then hummed at the warm feeling it gave him. The man wondered how far he could go, the sort of pain he could endure. 

So he asked his boyfriend to hurt him. “Hit me,” It’s a very blunt request and Deceit stares at his partner like he’d grown an extra head “I’m figuring some things out,” Remus continued with a grin, gripping his lover’s scaled wrist. There’s a look in his eyes that’s a little crazy, as always, but more so than usual…Deceit had long since accepted that he’s not getting a normal relationship out of this man. 

So he hits him. 

And Remus looks as though he’d just discovered nirvana, tears prick his eyes from the pain and the side of his face that had been hit feels so sore that he’s sure his nerves are on fire. Despite these things he’s never looked so at peace as his eyes flutter closed and his fingertips press to the tender skin. “Thanks,” But he doesn’t like he’s very present in the moment to give him true gratitude, his gaze going a little dazed. 

The next time they have sex, Remus asks Deceit to tie him up; the other man has certainly had weirder requests from his lover during sex so he acquiesces, summoning some rope and tying them as tight as he can, watching Remus squirm naked underneath him. But the requests don’t stop. 

“Hit me again,” The creative side demands, and Deceit does as he’s told, feeling the way Remus’ cock jerks at the sensation. Then later, “Do you think you could cut me?” 

Deceit’s eyebrow quirks in response “Are you sure?” He has to admit he’s just a little worried but is partner grins and nods with wholehearted consent. So Remus likes pain, that shouldn’t really come as a surprise to him at all so he’s unsure why it _does_. 

It continues like this where Remus would demand and Dee would do as he asks, until he finds himself falling into the right headspace to act on the sheer will. A blade traces the inside of Remus’s thigh lightly before he makes some small cuts and watches the way the other writhes and gasps at the sensation. If he were Human, if any of them were, he’d worry about blood lost or nicking an artery, but they can’t die and so he doesn’t really think too much. At best Remus is going to need some sugar later. 

When he fucks him, harder and brutal in a way that has Remus screaming, Deceit wraps a hand around the other man’s neck and watches his body jolt and eyes roll. His nails scratch at the skin until it bleeds. 

Another time, he whips him, the skin of his back breaking and bleeding, another he hits him with a belt under his thighs are bruised and a mixture of pretty colours on pale skin. Deceit doesn’t think he’d enjoy this with anyone else, he’s not naturally fond of physically hurting people, but Remus_ loves _this and that’s enough to make him want to do it.

Remus has certainly found something he enjoys, _craves_, even. 

This time his body is tied with ropes that snake over his torso in intricate knots and then all the way down his arms, black against his pale skin. Deceit exhales slowly “Are you definitely sure?” He asks. 

_“Yes sir,”_ The only time he might ever be obedient, and he’s still fidgeting restlessly as he waits for the cool barrel of a gun pressed against his temple, pressing his face to the side as Deceit presses into him roughly. Remus moans at the feeling of metal and Deceit withdraws the gun from the side of the other’s temple to grab his cheeks roughly, forcing his mouth open and pressing the barrel into his mouth. 

Remus moans, his body arching as each jolt of his partner’s thrusts has the metal clicking against his teeth. He knows he’s safe, and Deceit knows his limits, and Remus knows Deceit’s limits enough to know he’d never cause him serious harm. But, for their roleplaying purpose he can pretend that his life is in danger.

Deceit fucks him roughly and firmly, watching the way his partner’s mouth wraps around the barrel like he’s sucking it off. He groans, his spare hand raking his nails down Remus’ thighs. “Fuck, look at you, such a good little slut,” He slaps the skin of the other man’s thigh harshly. Remus’ hips buck and he whimpers, cock twitching desperately. 

The scaled man chases his own high desperately, the sight of Remus like this driving him insane. He fucks the other man almost ruthlessly before spilling inside of him. He withdraws the gun and tosses it to the side as Remus squirms, eyes wide and pleading for him to be touched. “I think I might leave you like this for a while, you’re certainly a pretty picture,” The noise his lover makes in response is desperate, and finally he sighs and gives in. 

“Okay, because you’ve been so good,”

Remus doesn’t last long at all, spilling over the other’s hand in desperate pants, his eyes rolling as he looks ready to pass out completely. Deceit chuckles and works untying him. “Shower time for you I think,” He presses a kiss to where the ropes have left marks “Come on,” 


	8. Empathetic/Telepathic Bonds: Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch! Logan

Roman’s eyes widen at the feeling for a moment, having someone elses mind in your own is enough to make anyone feel a shiver down their spine, but having Logan inside his mind is something else. “Holy fuck,” He curses, hands brushing over Logan’s face, cupping his cheeks as though to bring him physically closer, before the realisation you cannot quite get as close as having someone’s feelings felt by you. “Why haven’t you done that before?”

Logan winces at the sudden influx of passionately felt emotions, something the witch had never felt so strongly; he is not a man of such hectic emotions, nor of ones quite so chaotic “How do you cope feeling so much at once?” He complains lightly, resting their foreheads together as Roman’s fingertips trail over the other’s body.

“I’m sure you can quieten it down for me,” The human steals a kiss briefly, before his tongue darts out over his own lips, he can feel the second hand jolt of arousal from Logan, and it’s enough to make his own body feel warm all over. He wonders, if he could feel Logan’s orgasm as if it were his own, because of course that’s where his mind goes over the creation of a telepathic bond.

“I’m sure you could try keeping it in your pants for once,” Logan teases, his voice deep as he sighs and drags Roman back into a warmer, longer and more languid of a kiss, his hands exploring the outlines of his lover’s torso before they slide under the soft shirt to the skin underneath. Immediately, Roman yields for him, arching into the touch, mind going quiet at the gentlest displays of dominance.

The witch pushes his partner towards the bed, undressing him, stripping them both of clothes and anything that could be a distraction. He opens the other man up like it’s nothing, almost impressed with himself as the waves of sheer arousal and love flourish in Logan’s own chest, a powerful mix of both of their feelings, felt by two in two bodies as if they were one.

When he sinks inside of Roman, the younger man grips a hold of him as if he might disappear and Logan feels himself as though he never wants to let go of the other, both of their complimentary feelings too strong to ever want it to end. As he fucks into the other he feels a ghost of Roman’s physical feelings, like a voodoo doll, a flush of hot arousal curls through them both, the build up too their orgasms almost synced by this psychic bond. Logan slows, then speeds, easing and teasing the both of them up to their climax, he feels Roman flush and moan and complain about the edging but he also feels the smile against his neck as their bodies tangled together.

Pleasure boils under their skin as the witch finally caves and fucks hard and firmly into Roman, tearing him apart piece by piece until both of them are gasping and panting and begging for air. Roman’s nails rake against Logan’s back, leaving scratches against the pale skin, Logan’s teeth bite mercilessly, trailing possessive marks against him as they both fight to claim each other in a complete erratic pulse of need and want and everything else such a moment would require. Logan’s nerves feel like he’s on fire, eyes rolling, whilst Roman’s eyes feel so heavy he can barely open them, lying back with a heaving chest, red skin sheened with sweat. Logan severs the bond before he goes insane. Roman feels so much more than he ever will, as shown by the apparent tears brewing under his eyelashes.

The witch leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead “Did you enjoy it?” Roman exhales in response, before nodding slowly, his body returning to some semblance of normal even if the ghosts of that telepathic trace itches under his skin. “Would you like to do it again sometimes?” Logan presses a little, Roman nods again, a smile on his lips as he finally opens his heavy eyelids, accepting a gentle kiss.

“That was wonderful, thank you,”


	9. Body Swap: Logicality

Logan stares at himself for a few moments and then sighs a little, scratching the back of his head; things could, as far as weird things go, be worse. Although he’s missing having his usual short and neat curls he finds a hair tie on his wrist and rather haphazardly ties up the hair in a makeshift version of the way he’d seen Patton do before. The pale and freckled skin looks strange to be staring at in a mirror, pushing the thin-framed circular glasses up his nose in a way he’s used to doing for his clunky rectangular frames.

He makes a mental note to tell Patton to take better care for his diet, as his skin feels a little tighter than he’s used too, when he raises the shirt he can’t help but wince at the outline of ribs. He’d known Patton had issues gaining weight, physically his metabolism works a little too hard, and makes a note to ask Patton if he’s seen his doctor recently. Then, lost in his thoughts, he traces his fingertips from the ribs to the navel and finds himself shivering at how sensitive Patton’s soft skin is. Logan flushes a little, running his fingertips back up to the chest of the body that is suddenly much more interesting than he remembers. Swallowing a little and trying to ignore the nagging feeling he’s invading Patton’s privacy, but too curious to take it into mind, he runs his nails down the skin. He feels a hot feeling curl through his nerves in response, eyes widening as his cock twitches in his underwear. Logan lets the shirt fall back down, averting his gaze as he wrings his fingers around his thin wrists. Clearing his throat nervously, he looks around for some clothes to put on bar this baggy shirt and underwear, sighing with relief as he finds a pair of jeans and tugs them on.

In his mind, he hypothesises that if he is in Patton’s body then Patton is in his own, so they should try and understand why this has happened or if they should just wait it out. The material of the jeans rub against his sensitive thighs, distantly he wonders how Patton even copes with skin this sensitive to texture or if he’d simply grown to not notice over time, which seems most likely.

Logan wanders out of Patton’s room and to his own, he knocks lightly at the door, waiting for the soft and tired “Come in,” which sounds a little nervous and a little worried. Logan pushes the door open, it takes more of a push than he’s used to giving, then walks into his own room.

It’s strange staring at his own face, curls in an array and bright eyes framed by his own glasses; his body, and yet it now feels like someone else’s when it is staring back at him like this. It’s definitely Patton; he looks scared and upset, with the blankets drawn around his shoulders protectively. “Patton?” Logan asks anyway, voice high and soft and everything that his voice isn’t. Patton doesn’t speak, he doesn’t want to hear Logan’s voice come from his lips, and so he just nods. “We seem to have had a body swap issue,” He sits down beside his friend and squeezes his hand gently to help his ease up a little, Patton almost immediately leans against him.

“Why is your skin so numb it’s weird,” Patton grumbles, only half complaining “I keep trying to pull the blankets tighter and it’s not helping,” Logan rubs his back, noting his friend’s clear distress as he pulls him into a hug; their friendship has always been quite close as they had known each other a very long time after all, since they were kids in fact. Logan knows that Patton likes physical comfort even if it isn’t something he himself seeks so naturally, so he wraps his arms firmly but not tightly around the other man and lets Patton clamber into his lap.

Usually this isn’t an issue. Usually Logan isn’t in a body that is so sensitive. Usually Patton’s face isn’t buried against his neck and Logan can’t feel the tickle of his hot breath, usually Logan cannot feel Patton’s fingers gripping his shirt and brushing his knuckles against his skin.

That’s a lot of ways to explain why Logan suddenly feels lightheaded as his skin flushes heatedly and all that heat rushes to pool in his abdomen. Logan buries his flushed face in Patton’s hair, the other man squeaks slightly as he shifts and feels his hardening cock. “Sorry,” Logan mutters “Your body is ridiculously sensitive,”

“I barely notice,” Patton admits “Well, until I was in your body,” Logan looks up at his own face but he doesn’t really see himself; yes that’s his jawline and his hair and his awkward glasses and lanky body, but there is far too much emotion in his eyes, too much shyness in that smile for that to truly be _him_. That is all Patton there, and it’s Patton he feels and sees when their lips press together even if he does self-indulgently notice that his own lips are very soft. “I need some physical comfort, and that’s going to start to hurt if we don’t take care of it,” Logan doesn’t respond or at least he doesn’t respond with words, he tilts his head back and lets his lips be claimed again, letting Patton straddle his hips and grind down against him.

He suddenly loves the way Patton’s body feels, the way every feather light touch could be a tsunami, the way their hips meet feeling like _electricity_. Logan has never felt like this in the previous partners he’d had and he has to mentally store away whether he feels like this because it’s Patton’s body or if he feels this way because it’s _Patton_kissing him.

Logan rocks his hips up against Patton, who grinds down against him, the other man slipping a hand to squeeze the head of his own cock, or rather Logan’s cock, eyebrows raising as he feels the size of it. “Jesus Christ Lo,” He mutters against his lips, breath hot against Logan’s. He pulls away for a moment, he can see through the face straight into Patton “When I get my body back you have got to fuck me,” it’s a demand, and Logan doesn’t want to say no as a whimper leaves his lips.

The two of them rut against each other, Patton against his own hand, until they’re breathlessly kissing between low moans and spilling into their underwear.

They rest against each other, breathing laboured. Neither of them say anything, but they can’t find it in themselves to stop their lazy kissing, and perhaps that was enough words as it is.


	10. Leather: Remy/Patton

Remy wears leather, he wears a lot of leather; leather jackets, leather pants, leather boots, he wouldn’t make a vegetarian that much is for sure. Patton admires the fact Remy wears a lot of leather, he suits it very well and those pants especially make his legs look…_incredibly _good. So if anyone asks Patton where his idea comes from, he will blame his boyfriend, because if Remy looks that good in leather maybe he can too.

Remy gets home after work with a yawn on his lips, his hands fumble for the light switch as he calls out for Patton, there’s a quiet noise from upstairs that could be an “I’m up here,” or really just a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement. Remy smiles a little to himself nevertheless, placing his bag on the floor next to the bannister and hanging his coat up on the coatrack, before making his way upstairs. “Hey babe, what should we have for dinner?” Is what he wants to say as he pushes the door open to their room, but he only really gets to the ‘what,’ part of that sentence before the rest of it dies in the air around him. “Oh wow,” He whispers, eyebrows raised at the sight that greeted him.

Patton is a little chubbier than him, and that is wonderful, even more wonderful right now as those leather pants squeeze at his thighs wonderfully, he’s not wearing much of a shirt, it’s half unbuttoned down to his bellybutton, curves flattered by the outfit. The elder bites his lips shyly, folding his freckled arms over his stomach with a low blush on his cheeks “I was just curious,” He offers “I hadn’t really meant for you to see me trying them on,”

Remy steps closer, hands resting on Patton’s hips, squeezing lightly over the skintight material. “Fuck, Patton, I’m so glad I did,” His voice comes over rough, eyes dark with lust and something else, he can’t tell if it’s the sight of Patton in leather, or specifically in leather owned by him, but it sends heat carding down his spine and straight through his stomach, skin flushed at the mere sight. “Jesus Christ you look amazing,” Patton grins a little, his hands trailing up Remy’s chest, wrapping his hands through the other man’s shirt collar before pulling him into a kiss, warm in the loving sense and then heated and demanding. Patton pushes him towards the bed and Remy does as he’s told, stumbling backwards until they’re both lying across it. The younger’s hands find Patton’s ass, squeezing through the material and groaning before bucking up slightly, biting and sucking at Patton’s lips as he does so.

Patton rocks his hips down against Remy’s, gasping at the friction, it takes a moment before Remy realises that Patton isn’t wearing underwear. He’s wearing his pants, leather, _skin-tight_pants and _no underwear_. “Fuck,” He growls, cock straining against the zipper of his jeans at an impossible rate. “Fuck Pat, need you _now_,” Patton pulls back and practically manhandles Remy, the way he so adores, stripping him naked and then flipping him over onto his hands and knees. Maybe the clothes are giving him a bit of confidence, maybe knowing he has this effect on his lover is making him feel a little more powerful than usual, but he doesn’t think twice as he runs his nails down Remy’s back, nor when he presses his fingers into him rougher than usual.

Remy whines and gasps, rocking his hips into Patton’s touch like a bitch in heat, knuckles turning white to restrain himself from touching his painfully hard cock from where it twitches between his legs. Patton unbuttons his own pants and pushes them out of the way enough to free his cock, lubing himself up.

The younger gasps as his partner pushes into him, he can feel the material of the pants when he’s bottomed out, faster than he usually would; everything about this situation seems to have given Patton what Remy had been _begging_him for, for months now. His hands grip tightly, nails digging in, setting a slow but hard pace as he makes Remy feel every inch of him whilst listening to the begs of “faster, please, Pat,” and gasped moans as every hard thrust hit his sweet spot. Patton final obliges, after a long while of teasing his partner, fucking into him faster as Remy rocked back to meet every thrust, his vision going white as Patton’s hand wraps around his cock.

He comes hard and fast, arms giving out as his legs tremble, gasping and writhing for a mere moment before Patton fills him up, leaning over his partner as he moans out Remy’s name. Rather dazedly, Remy utters a “You should keep those pants,” trying to wonder when it had gotten hard to breathe, or when his heart had decided to pound in his chest like _that_“They suit you,” Paton snorts, and presses a kiss to his spine.

“Thanks, _babe,_” It’s a little teasing, but Remy can only manage a weak smile in response, thoroughly fucked out.


	11. Formal Wear: Intrulogical

Logan could stare, but that would be rude, then he realised that he’s staring at his boyfriend and therefore really he has a right to stare, then revokes his feeling of rudeness. But really, wouldn’t anyone stare right now?

Remus is a lot of things, a mess is one of them, eloquent is not ever going to be one of them, and an ambassador of formal wear? Not likely, if it doesn’t have holes in it it’s probably not something he’s going to wear. Except that right _now_, that is what he’s wearing, a shirt, a tie, a blazer, and suit pants. Logan’s entire soul feels like it has possibly ascended to another plane of existence as the man adjusts the cuff links in his shirt and then raises his eyebrows as though to ask a question. Then he sees the look on his partner’s face and smirks ever so slightly. His hair is still slightly damp from his shower, pulled back into a neat bun, his beard neatly trimmed and moustache combed and styled. When Logan had begged Remus to look somewhat presentable for this dinner, he hadn’t quite expected him to come walking downstairs looking like he’d been asked to dine with the Queen of England.

Logan’s mouth opens, then closes, then opens again but all that comes out is an incoherent noise between flushed arousal and complete surprise because Remus looks _good_. He looks wonderful, in fact; far too wonderful. That shirt clinging to his thin frame, his pants hugging his waist and is it weird to think someone’s shoulders look nice in a suit jacket like that? Every part of his outfit accentuates his body, because if Remus is going to dress formally he’s going to be as slutty as he can about it. “You look good,” The intellect, who is currently not very intellectual, squeaks out at a pitch that is at least three octaves higher then his usual tone of voice.

“With the look on your face right now, I’d say a little more than good,” Remus hums a little as he stands in front of Logan, crowding into his space and effectively pressing him against the table. His hand rests on Logan’s hip to squeeze just briefly, before trailing to his inner thigh, dragging a long nail over the pronounced head of Logan’s hard cock “Oh look, someone else agrees,” Remus grins with a giggle on his lips that always sounds a little too pleased with himself. He squeezes Logan gently “Well we can’t be ruining these pants,” He hums “So I guess I’ll have to take care of this for you,”

Logan leans back against the table and Remus’ head sinks between his legs, deft fingers undoing his pants and moving them out of the way to sink his warm mouth around Logan’s cock, he squeezes the base slowly before his skilled mouth takes over. “Fuck, Re,” He gasps out, head tilting back as his hand rests at the back of his head, not wanting to mess up his hair and instead opting to run his nails lightly there.

Remus takes him apart so quickly, so easily, taking him down his throat as he sucks Logan through his climax, feeling the other man tremble against him as he swallows his release.

Pulling away, he fixes up Logan’s clothes for him, making a ‘mmm’ noise as if he’d had a particularly tasty meal “I guess I’ve had my starters already,” He grins, a little toothily and Logan can only roll his eyes in response “We can both dress up in fancy clothes Logan, “ He leans close, pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek before whispering “But I know underneath all that you’re still my little bitch,” Logan’s cheeks flush as Remus pulls away before grinning again “Come on we’re going to be late!”


	12. A/B/O: Remy/Virgil/Patton

The smell hits Remy the moment he walks through the door, it shoots straight through him in a way that makes him stiffen a little, and in multiple ways. The smell of a desperate Omega. The Alpha clears his throat a little awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he tries to think past his instincts. He assumes, to some extent, that Patton is the Omega. He is rather soft hearted and obedient and loyal, and it simply makes more sense out of the two of his roommates that it would be Patton.

Except the scent doesn’t smell the way he’s familiar with. Patton smells like roses and cookies and soft things, he smells like the sensation of a nice cup of tea. This smell is…smoky, like bonfires and the crackle of a hearth in winter; it smells like autumn leaves and petrichor. This amplified smell, mingled with soft whines of need, smells like _Virgil._Which is a surprise to Remy, he would have never expected his spitfire of a roommate to be an Omega.

He doesn’t have long to care about this as the door opens behind him and Patton comes in with an armful of shopping. Much like Remy had, he blinks in surprise and a low growl emits from his throat, not a possessive one, or one that wants any sort of claim on Virgil, really coming from Patton it sounds almost like a _purr_. Remy is not as surprised by this as the knowledge that Patton is an Alpha. He must be on blockers to mask his scent; he does work in medical care so it’s beneficial to not freaking Omegas out.

Patton places the bags down and rummages around for something sweet, “The least we can do is offer to help, it’s going to hurt if he’s alone,” Remy nods mutely and scrambles to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge until the two race up the stairs to Virgil’s room. Patton knocks, softly so not to startle him, but they’re both fidgeting a little bit. The smell of heat trickling down their spines like a warm pinprick. “Virgil, we’re coming in okay?” Virgil makes a noise that sounds like a yes, but honestly they can smell the need so clearly that they don’t really need the words. Which is a positive because Virgil barely seems capable currently of managing that.

He’s curled up on the bed amongst a mass of pillows, blankets, and clothes; Remy notices his leather jacket and sighs with relief in knowledge that he hadn’t lost it after all. That relief dies along with most coherent thought as Virgil raises his tired head from where it’s resting on a pillow, dark hair sticking too his face. His shivering but boiling at the same time, curled up in a ball with Patton’s hoodie around his shoulders, grinding fruitlessly against his own wrists. There’s already cum staining his thighs and the sheets and Remy has never quite felt the jolt that the sight gives him.

Patton curses under his breath “Can we touch you V?” Virgil nods weakly, holding his arms out for the two Alphas “We’ll take care of you, it’s okay honey,” Patton’s hands are gentle as they spread Virgil’s legs, rolling the Omega on his back. Virgil gasps at the contact, his hands knotting in Patton’s shirt. “It’s okay darling, you need to drink some water first okay?” Virgil nods in response and Remy sits on the bed with the water, holding Virgil up to bring the drink to his lips. The Omega gulps at it like he hadn’t had water in years. Remy shivers as his scent floods his senses and can’t quite help but lean down to nuzzle Virgil’s hair, inhaling the scent. Virgil whines a little, pulling the bottle of water away as he searches for Remy’s lips a little blindly, practically twisting his body around to press their mouths together, tongue pressing into Remy’s mouth. The Alpha shudders slightly as he keeps Virgil distracted.

Patton unbuckles his belt and grabs a condom out of his wallet, stripping off his clothes so that Virgil can enjoy the skin contact. Remy pulls away as Virgil’s attention is taken elsewhere, to the feeling of fingers pushing into him slowly. The Omega whimpers and whines, hips rolling to get him deeper “Please, Alpha, please n-need your knot,” it’s the first coherent sentence he’s said yet, and both Remy and Patton go incredibly dark-eyed over it.

“Make sure I don’t mate him,” Patton instructs Remy, who nods in response “Sorry you’re on damage control,” Remy chuckles a little, pressing comforting kisses to Virgil’s hair and forehead and cheeks, letting the other lie against his chest whilst a hand moves under Virgil’s stolen hoodie to play lightly with his nipples. Virgil gasps in response, his entire body arching as Patton replaces his fingers with his hard cock, eyes falling shut at the wet heat surrounding him. Remy can see his resilience fading fairly quickly, eyes dark when they open again. Patton as a person is incredibly soft, Patton as an Alpha? Not so much at all. He presses firmly into Virgil, watching as the small body arches and twists and desperate begs crawl from Virgil’s throat desperately. He’s barely set a rhythm before Virgil is climaxing again, cum leaking from his cock against his pale stomach.

“You’re both so fucking beautiful,” Remy growls, nipping at Virgil’s ear twisting his sensitive nipples between his fingertips as he grinds his own hard, clothed cock against Virgil. “And desperate,” Patton growls lightly and fucks into Virgil harder, lifting Virgil’s legs a little and leaning over the Omega to kiss Remy firmly, fiercely. Remy yields immediately, he’s never been a particularly dominating Alpha and he’s more than happy for Patton to take the lead as the Alpha bites down on his lip desperately.

Patton moans against his lips and Remy swears he tastes blood between their lips as his mind goes dizzy with arousal, the scent of the room reeking of sex and want and _need_. He ruts up against Virgil again “I’ll take care of you later,” Patton promises, Remy believes him, and their attention goes back to the Omega between them, who had been dazedly watching them make out.

In the time span between then and Patton knotting Virgil, Virgil climaxes six times, but he doesn’t rest until he has the Alpha’s knot stretching him open. Patton slams into him with a low sound between a moan and a growl, head hanging low as his curls clung to his hair. Virgil relaxes, boneless against Remy, Patton chuckles a little and lifts Virgil’s entire body up with one arm before flipping them over, so he’s resting against Remy and Virgil is lying on his chest.

“I could watch that over and over,” Remy mutters “You have good restraint though, for the best really, I couldn’t take you in a fight,” Patton’s head rests against Remy’s collarbone, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s neck. He can feel Remy’s hard cock pressing against him, and grins a little.

“I’ll deal with you later,” He tilts his head back to kiss Remy sweetly “Not how I expected this to go down but it’ll do I suppose,” The other Alpha can only chuckle softly, still a little breathless and bewildered. 


	13. Threesome (Or more): DLAMP

They had wondered how to get all those bodies into one bed, Roman had jokingly mentioned it one day until they’d realised they had never even tried to fit all of them into one bed before. Their schedules often didn’t line up enough or one of them just wasn’t in the mood, or something. They had been cuddling, Virgil had been half asleep at first until he started grinding lazily against Damian’s leg, whose cheeks had flushed slightly, unused to having an audience. 

But he’d happily pulled Virgil on top of him, letting the tired man bury his face in the other’s neck as they slowly ground against each other, both a little tired. Then Roman had started kissing Virgil’s neck and sucking at his skin, waking the younger up a little as hands trailed under his hoodie, pulling off too many layers. Then it had turned into something else. 

Now, Virgil’s on his back, deep inside Roman as he thrusts lazily into the other, manning and gasping into Damian’s mouth, a sentiment returned as Damian straddles Logan’s face, grinding against the tongue that works over his clit wondrously. Patton’s fucking into Logan as he does this, his hands trailing and nails digging to each of his partner’s skin. 

And then, they wonder, why they’d never tried this before. 


	14. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism: Analogince

“This is a terrible idea,” Virgil hisses between gritted teeth “Logan could see us!” His nails dig into his boyfriend’s shoulders a little, and his complaints are cut off by a choked moan as Roman’s head sinks between his thighs and the younger’s hands scrabble at the hard marble countertop of the kitchen table “F-Fuck, Ro!” He gasps, grinding up against his partner’s tongue as two fingers press into his wet cunt, Virgil’s eyes fall shut, legs trembling (as is most of his body currently) He can’t tell if his anxiety is hindering him or turning him on _more_currently as he stares down at Roman. “Fuck Ro please, don’t tease, I need you in me,” Roman chuckles lowly, and it vibrates against Virgil’s clit in a way that forces a low sound of arousal from the man’s lips. “I swear to fucking God Roman I…” Roman pulls off with a wet pop, standing up as his fingers press deep into the younger man, cutting off his words.   
“Sorry I didn’t catch that darling,” He hums, leaning down to kiss him, Virgil groans a little, rocking his hips against the thick fingers inside of him. “What is it you were saying?”

“I was saying that I’m going to fucking kill you if you don’t fuck me,” Roman laughs a little, his lips trailing to Virgil’s neck to suck and bite at the skin there, Virgil’s head tilts to the side, eyes falling closed. When he opens them again he stiffens a little, cheeks flushing. Roman pulls away a little bit, worried by the sudden change in body language, until he follows Virgil’s gaze.

Logan swallows dryly as he stares at what he’d walked into, eyes wide and cheeks flushing “I…uh…sorry…I did not mean to…intrude,” His voice gets smaller and more unsure the more he speaks, a twist of arousal in his gut at the sight of his roommates like this. Virgil’s legs spread, hoodie covering him as it reaches hi thighs but pushed up by the hand that Logan knows is probably pressing inside of him. He averts his gaze, trying not to stare, but Roman only grins a little.

“Yeah you look so sorry with that hard-on nerd,” He teases a little, Logan looks mortified “You can join us if you like?” He looks at Virgil, Virgil’s eyes widen briefly as he glances over at Logan, Logan who currently looks so far out of his depth he might as well be below sea level. It’s a cute look, flushed cheeks, eyes dark. Not even Virgil’s anxiety can resist the curiosity the sight brings, biting down on his lip as his eyes go to the faint outline of Logan’s hard cock, pressing against his slacks.

“Sure,” Virgil muttered “Just hurry up because I’m getting desperate here,” Roman sighs and twists his fingers to press up against Virgil’s sweet spot, eliciting a low moan and a curse, Logan swallows at the sound, dropping his bag by the door with his coat as he scrambles to stand beside Roman.

“You look after him for a moment whilst I go grab a couple of condoms, I sort of forgot them,” Roman mutters, withdrawing his fingers. Logan makes some sort of noise which could’ve been fear or agreement or an interesting cocktail of both. Virgil gives him a small smirk, tugging Logan closer by his tie before pressing their lips together firmly, guiding the other’s hand between his thighs to rub over his clit. He moans a shuddery moan against Logan’s lips and Logan repeats the movement before he gathers some courage to pull Virgil closer, pulling away to push his hoodie up and lean down, running his tongue over the bundle of nerves that he’d been shown with his fingers. Virgil lets out a surprised, choked moan as Logan’s tongue works over him, unrelenting and firm, Virgil’s entire body trembled with anticipation, his hand running through Logan’s hair, grinding up against the hot mouth.

Roman returned to such a spectacular sight, pausing as he saved a mental image in his mind of the two of them. “Glad to see you two having fun,” Logan’s head goes to move away but Virgil’s grip tightened.

“Don’t you dare,” He instructed firmly and the noise Logan makes demonstrates that he does really rather like _that_tone of voice. Roman leans beside them to kiss Virgil firmly, swallowing the other man’s loud moans as his hips jolted erratically, peaking over the edge with a low growl of Logan’s name. “Fuck Lo,” He releases his grip and Logan pulls away, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand “I was expecting you to be an awkward virgin or something where the _fuck_did that come from?”

“I watch a lot of TV and read a lot of books,” It’s a simple enough statement, but enough of a _Logan_statement to have Virgil snorting. Roman grins, running a hand through Logan’s hair in attempt to sort out whatever Virgil had done to it, but Logan’s eyes close and he inhales sharply at the contact, so Roman tugs just a little, grinning at the breathless sound that comes from the other’s lips.

“Oh we’re going to have fun with you,” Roman hummed lightly, his hand trailing down Logan’s chest as he leans in too kiss him warmly, Virgil watches them both, biting down on his lip slowly. He raises his bare foot to trail up Logan’s inner thigh, before pushing at the bulge in his pants with it. Logan whimpers against Roman’s lips, cock twitching as it strains painfully against his pants. “Maybe we should relocate to the living room?” Roman offers, helping Virgil down after Logan pulls apart. Logan looks like he wouldn’t argue even if he could.

Virgil and Roman know their own dynamics, so Roman undresses and lies back on the carpet as Virgil straddles him. The purple haired man clicks his fingers lightly as Logan stares at the two of them, trying to get his attention “Okay captain space out, come here,” Logan kneels a little too obediently, and Virgil starts to get an understand why he’s spacing out. “Do you like being ordered about?” Logan blinks.   
“I…I think so,” He almost doesn’t sound like Logan for a minute, but that be because Virgil has never heard Logan sound _unsure_before.

“Okay,” Virgil’s voice is firm, commandeering, “I’m going to fuck Roman and take care of you at the same time okay _babydoll_?” That name seems to do the trick as Logan nods a little wide-eyed “Strip,” Logan’s tie joins Roman’s pile of clothes, then shirt, then shoes and pants and underwear. He straddles Roman’s stomach, and Roman can’t quite help but reach out and squeeze the other’s hand, Virgil taps his partner’s hand away, glaring over Logan’s shoulder at the man. “You behave too,”

Then he sinks down on Roman’s cock, and Logan watches and feels his throat go dry as he does, he feels Roman jolt under him, then Virgil is pulling him closer, hand wrapping around his hard cock as the younger’s lips press to the sensitive skin of his neck. Biting, sucking claiming. Logan’s eyes roll at the sensation, jerking his hips against Virgil’s firm touch, body arching in want as he gasps and pleads absently for him to go faster. Roman holds up a bottle of lube that he’d brought down with him and Virgil nods, urging Logan to lift his hips, the other obeys and rests his head on Virgil’s shoulder, kissing at his neck. There’s a low gasp as Roman’s lubed finger presses inside him slowly.

“Fuck, he’s so tight V,” Roman mutters, biting his lip as he imagines his cock pressing into Logan, who whimpers and rocks his hips against the touch, his words becoming mixed up as he scrambles to beg for more, frustrated by how out of it he suddenly feels. Roman presses another finger into him, fucking his fingers into the other in long and hard thrusts, in time to Virgil’s movements as the two of them work on taking Logan apart.

It doesn’t take all that long before he’s spilling over Virgil’s hand, body sensitive and eyes rolling, gasping out their names as his pale skin flushes. Virgil feels something between arousal and the absent belief that he might have just fallen in love _again_. Logan rests against Virgil for a moment, catching his breath before he’s helped to lie down next to Roman.

When he catches Roman’s eyes, he can see the look in his eyes almost pleading. Virgil grins and leans down to kiss hi partner heatedly, rolling his hips down to get Roman deeper and harder and faster, the burst of energy is like an electrical charge, and he doesn’t relent, going and going until his muscles are screaming and Roman’s eyes are rolling, releasing hard into the condom, their moans swallowed by each other’s lips as they climax.

Virgil rests against Roman’s chest, taking Logan’s hand in his own. The three of them catch their breath together. Virgil thinks Logan looks like a whole new person like this, glasses off, hair mussed as he lies naked against the soft carpet and staring up at the other two like they’d offered him the secrets to the universe. Maybe they had, they don’t know yet. Virgil kisses the back of his hand. “Join us in the shower?” Logan nods slowly with a shy smile. Roman grins, clearly ecstatic at this.

Maybe they hadn’t just fallen in love with Logan, but if they look hard enough they know they could.


	15. Logicality: Shotgunning

Logan is semi regretting not cleaning up before he’d invited Patton to his house. Namely that he hadn’t collected away his “special” box, which is essentially a box full of everything he needs to smoke. He scratches the back of his head awkwardly as he waves Patton into the living room “Sorry about the mess,” He mutters, half hoping Patton will simply have no idea what half of the stuff is. However by the way the man’s eyebrows raise and then the look he gives Logan, he clearly recognises what the paraphernalia is. “Sorry I probably should have mentioned,” He gestures loosely, then sighs “I’m hoping you’re not anti drugs or anything because this is going to be intensely awkward if you are,”

Patton laughs, a musical sort of sound as he shakes his head full of golden curls “No, no not at all, I’m just a little surprised I hadn’t expected you to be…” He waves a hand like it will finish his sentence, when Logan only looked confused, he sighs in defeat “…A stoner,” Then it was Logan’s turn to laugh, albeit in a little defeated style and without much humour as he goes to pack away the things that are strewn across the coffee table into the box. “What’s it like?” Patton asks, and Logan pauses from putting away one of the many packets of rolling papers into the medium wooden box “Also these are super pretty engravings,” The sweet and innocent little church boy (or maybe not so) kneels at the side of the coffee table and runs his fingers over the Celtic knot that was engraved into the polished wood of the box.

“Do you want to try it?” Logan asks, blinking mostly in confusion but also because Patton’s hand just brushed his own and that’s about the most physical contact he’s had in a year. “You can say no, but you’re also welcome to try, it helps me concentrate anyway,” He gestures to their bags which contained the work they were supposed to be doing. They both study Psychology and the current assignment required people to work together, by some miracle Logan had been partnered with Patton, a sweet young man with really pretty blue eyes and the softest giggle anyone had ever heard.

So _maybe_Logan has a crush. _Maybe_.

“Oh well I haven’t really put much thought into it before,” Patton smiles up at him, freckled cheeks patterned adorably. “Sure, I don’t see why not!” He sits down on the floor and Logan sits beside him with a nod. “I have no idea how to smoke, ooh is that a little pipe,” He plucks the dark blue metal pipe from the box and stares at it “It’s so cute,” Logan laughs softly at his reaction.

“Maybe one day if you enjoy this but for your first try we’re going to keep it simple,” He takes his pouch of tobacco out and picks up his grinder, there’s still a joint’s worth in there from this morning. “We’re going to mix it with tobacco, it doesn’t taste as nice but the…myth so to speak is that it’ll make your high last a little longer, it’s still an on going theory and has neither been proven or debunked,” He places a paper flat on the table and begins to pull tobacco from the pouch “It also economises my weed so I run out slower,” Logan arranges the tobacco and then grabs his grinder to start tapping the weed out over the tobacco “Some people say that weed stops them from concentrating but I am quite the opposite, I think so fast that I struggle to follow a lot of my thoughts so this slows that down a little for me so I have a clearer head,” He mixes the two with his fingers, whilst Patton watches his nimble fingers with a look of enchantment.

Once Logan is satisfied he picks up what looks to Patton to be a small book of small cardboard rectangles “Roach,” Logan holds it up “Not exactly an appealing name but it basically stops the weed or tobacco getting into your mouth as it is rather than in smoke form,” He tears off a carboard strip and with fingers that seem to be reacting on muscle memory, rolls it, then places it at the end. “This is the hard part,” He picks it up “Rolling it,” And then he does, in one movement too fluid to be considered amateur, he rolls it. Patton cannot stop staring at his hands.

Logan picks up his clipper lighter and pulls out the flint, using it to poke down and flatten the contents of the joint before rolling the end “And there we go,” He smiles, clearly proud of himself and his acquaintance can’t quite hide the awed smile. Logan places the end that hasn’t been ‘tied off’ in his mouth and pieces his lighter back together. He lights one end, watching the paper burn away as the surface heat, before inhaling deeply. Logan’s eyes flutter closed as he concentrates on holding the smoke in his lungs, until finally he exhales.

Patton watches the smoke frame him, watches it catch in the light in thin wisps and watches the way Logan’s face breaks into a smile of achievement. “Would you like to try now?” He holds it out “Try not to breathe it quite as deeply as me, you will choke if you’re not used to smoking,”

Patton tries. He didn’t quite manage to inhale at all because the moment the smoke hit the back of his throat he was spluttering and coughing, the smoke pouring out of his mouth as his eyes water. The other man snorts and covers his grin as Patton offers a half-hearted glare. “I’ll get you some water,” Logan chuckles to the elder “I think we might be at this a while,”

They figured out that Patton was panicking on autopilot the moment the smoke was inhaled because it was hitting him too fast, so Logan tried to keep him at ease, smoking between them as Logan googled how to help Patton “This site suggests something called shot gunning,” The nerd mutters absently, taking another hit and blowing out the smoke lightly “Oh, uh, never mind I don’t think this will be of interest to you…”

“Let me see,” Patton hums, confiscating the phone, he scans the page quickly before his cheeks blush lightly. “Oh…well…I wouldn’t be adverse it doesn’t look so hard like that,”

“Are you sure?” The younger’s eyes run over Patton’s face taking in the slight flush and dilated pupils “Are you sure the drugs aren’t just…”

“I daydream about kissing you,” Patton blurts “I rigged the thing so that we’d have to work together,” He flushes red “Sorry I…that’s probably weird I probably shouldn’t have said, or done that I’m sorry,” He squeaks lightly, voice reaching higher and higher pitches.

“Come here,” Logan whispered, “A little closer so I can lean in properly,” His voice is either rough from the sudden influx of emotions or the smoke and he can’t tell which himself, so Patton just inches closer, sitting between Logan’s legs with red cheeks. The younger, dark eyes half open, inhales deep and long and holds it, raising his eyebrows as one last ask for consent, Patton nods in response.

He leans in and parts his lips, as does Patton, exhaling as Patton inhales. The elder finds something wonderful in inhaling breath straight from the other man’s lungs, it’s a feeling that makes his body feel hot all over and his skin prick with desire. The curly haired man exhales after a moment and does not choke but the two of them stay still with faces close and hearts pounding. Then Patton drags Logan into a kiss, hands wrapping in the other’s dark blue shirt.

They both gasp for air as they pull away, Logan smiling as he takes another drag and Patton leans in again, almost swallowing the smoke as it rolls through his body in a way that it isn’t designed to do. He feels too warm, too happy too everything and he _loves _it.

Soon Logan finds himself on his back with a lap full of Patton, smoking and exhaling as the elder’s lips suck at his neck, biting a little, a lot, enough to bruise as Logan’s free hand grips the bright-eyed man’s hip. His cock is hard in his pants, grinding lazily and lightly up against Patton who moans at the sensation. Both of them feel a little cloudy all of a sudden and it’s not because of the weed or how hot everything feels, but because of each other.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes,” Patton mumbles, tugging Logan’s tie from it’s knot in one fluid movement “You’re so pretty,” The nerd stares up, dishevelled with his hair mussed and eyes dark and glasses a little smudged, he feels like a mess but if Patton says he’s pretty then who is he to argue? “Do you think we should stop? Slow down? I mean we barely know each other and…”

“It’s up to you,” Logan smiles softly, “I could probably lie here all day so…whatever you want Patton, truly I don’t mind,” his nail brushes absentmindedly against the skin of Patton’s waist and the elder shivers, hips pressing down in response. His cock certainly seems to want more.

“Can we just stay like this for a while?” Patton mumbles.

“Of course,”

Logan reaches up to place the joint in the ashtray, tilting his head back to accept a languid kiss from the elder man as their tongues brush against each other, bodies pressing together and grinding lightly, in their element completely as their hips rock against the other. Patton feels long waves of pleasure run through him and finds he never wants this to stop, his hands finding Logan’s and pinning them to the carpet, fingertips intertwined.

The eldest buries his face in Logan’s neck after a while, his movements becoming a little more frantic as he gasps and whines. The feeling of Patton’s breath against his neck and the sound of his desperation drives Logan crazy as he grinds up against the other in response. After a moment Patton’s body seems to tense, a loud gasp of Logan’s name leaving his lips as his movements stutter and he makes a soft noise that sounds positively delicious.

“Shit, sorry,” Patton mutters “Oh that does not feel nice,” Logan laughs gently into the air and presses a kiss to Patton’s temple.

“I have some clean underwear you can borrow,” He soothes the other “That has got to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life though,” Teasingly, he squeezes Patton’s ass and the other jolts against him with an indignant noise “Shower?”

“Please,”


	16. Analogical: Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a trans man.

Logan sits as still as he can, breathing deeply as he waits patiently for any semblance of an idea what is about to happy to him. “You okay Lo?” He recognises the soft voice of his boyfriend and nods immediately, blinking behind the blindfold over his eyes “You’re doing so well baby boy, how are you feeling?” There’s a pause and the elder makes a noise that could be confirmation, but right now his words are swimming around his head loosely “I’m going to need you to use your words baby, okay? What colour are you feeling?”

“Green, Sir,” Logan manages, computing these words a little easier in his headspace, he shifts his hands, feeling the rope slide around his wrists, surely leaving indents or even perhaps bruises, he would like that, he always likes to trace the bruises absently when he’s feeling stressed, even push against them for the memory of the previous night. Of Virgil. Of _this_.

“Good boy Lo, you’re such a good boy for me aren’t you? Waiting patiently, waiting to see what you’re being given,” He feels a hand brush against his inner thigh, long nails scratching lightly. The hand dips between his thigh and runs against his entrance “You’re so wet for me darling,” Virgil hums, voice deep as a finger presses inside teasingly “And I have barely touched you, just waiting for me, naked and tied up gets you off doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes sir,” Logan pants, trying desperately not to buck his hips or pull against his restraints.

“So pretty,” Virgil praises him; Logan keens in response, a light gasp escaping him as he bites back a whimper or plead. He must be good for his master, he must be patient. So he doesn’t complain or beg, he waits patiently as he’s been trained to do, breathing uneven in anticipation. He can almost hear the smile in Virgil’s voice as he speaks “Well done, you passed the test, and you’ve done wonderfully, my good boy, so perfect so wonderful,” The hands spread his legs and he complies obediently, feeling Virgil’s weight between them, his hard cock pressing against him. “Good boy’s get rewards,” Logan moans then, feeling Virgil grind against his clit in a way that has him shivering. “So I’m going to fuck those pretty brains out,”

And well, Virgil certainly doesn’t back down on a promise.


	17. Moceit: Wax Play

When most people think of Patton, they think of someone who is sweet innocent, the man who wears pastel shirts and skirts in his free time, who makes flower crowns and looks after plants and smiles innocently. They think of someone pretty, someone naive and sweet. Deceit, of course, knows Patton to be all of those things and _this_. He looks up at Patton, whose curls frame his freckled face and is wearing a grin that spells mischief, with all the trust in the world, tugging lightly at his restraints as he breathes deeply. "It might be hot, but it cools fast," Patton warns, holding the pastel blue candle "It might burn and it might leave a mark," they've been over this before, he's simply reiterating as a last chance for his lover to back out.

Deceit has absolutely no plans to back out. "I understand," He whispers, anticipation burrowing through his nerves like a fire as hot as the lit candle. "Please," He releases back against the pillows and Patton nods, tilting the candle and watching the wax drip against his partner's pale skin, watching it patter like droplets. Dee whimpers and arches a little, eyes falling shut as a choked off moan is released from his throat. It feels hot one second and then is cooling the next, sticking to his skin but leaving a thrilling sensation where it touches. Patton thinks he looks beautiful like this, and breathes deeply. For a moment, he simply stares at the swirl of wax he'd made against the other's skin, marvels how much of a masterpiece and a wreck he'd made of Deceit. 

"You're so pretty," He mutters, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, so good," Dee growls a little, his cock twitching against his abdomen in need. Patton grins and moves his hand, tilting the candle again to let the wax drip against Dee's cock. The other man's eyes roll back, hips bucking as a pleasure whimper scrapes through his entire body, before he is begging and _pleading_ to be fucked. "Please Pat, come on please I need you, I want you, please Sir," Patton's smile is teasing and full of love as he blows out the candle and shakes his head. His hand grips Deceit's throat soothingly, easing the other man into calming down. 

"Calm down pretty boy," he instructs firmly, Deceit obeys, soft whimpers rolling over his tongue as he waits patiently, Patton's grip withdraws and he rubs small circles against the side soothingly, his free hand easing the plug out of Dee's entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you baby doll?" 

"Yes sir, please sir," The other begged, his two-toned eyes staring up with darkened lust and heavy want, entire body begging for his lover. "I want you to fuck me sir," Deceit loves this, he loves giving up the control that he facades for everyone but Patton, who can take him apart so easily and without hesitance. Patton, whose hands pin him to the bed, whose ropes are tied around his wrists, whose cock stretches him open so wonderfully. He whines loud and without shame as Patton presses into him, nails scratching through the wax that stains his skin. 

"You look so good, all painted in my colours," Patton grins, nipping at Deceit's collarbone. "All mine," And the other man can only agree in a series of choked off moans "What a mess you are," The moral facet chuckles, leaning down to kiss his lover deeply and firmly, teeth and tongue marking and tasting and overloading Deceit's senses until he's barely capable of coherent thought "Don't worry, we'll be making plenty more mess tonight," Deceit could only moan in response to that. 


	18. Roceit: Aphrodisiacs

Deceit had wandered into the imagination of his own accord. He hadn’t quite been trying to cause any disturbances or any sort of trouble he was just curious and Roman had left the entrance unguarded and unlocked; so Deceit, in a mood that can only be accurately transcribed as “I’m bored so why not?” had passed through the gates and entered the imagination. 

On the other side was a wide field full of flowers, all shimmering in different colours and managing to sparkle in the sunlight as if the petals were made of glitter; knowing Roman this is most likely the case. He’s not exactly infamous for his subtlety that much is for certain. The snake-like man had wandered through the field, staring at the flowers as they brushed against his shirt and gloves, the petals leaving behind some glitter on his clothes. Curious and with no one else around to see, he slid off one of the gloves and brushed his fingertips against the petals, enjoying the deceptively soft texture as it brushed over his scaled hand. 

His moment of joy is cut short as there’s a quiet sound of someone else passing through the portal. “You shouldn’t be here,” Dee turns to see Roman walking towards him, looking neither annoyed nor amused as he sighs “I don’t really know what these ones do yet, they’re _probably_ harmless but even so you shouldn’t touch them,” Deceit swallows dryly and pulls his glove back on, his skin feeling a little flushed; he brushes this off as being caught without his gloves on, he doesn’t like people seeing his scales. Not because he is self conscious, _he_ loves his scales, but because they always have the same unnerved reaction like they cannot be bothered to hide that they fear anything different from them. 

Except Logan, who mostly just looks consistently irritated with his presence. The feeling is mutual. 

“Come on, let’s leave,” Roman’s voice is curt and clipped and...many, many other things that Deceit doesn’t have words for as he swallows dryly. No, he definitely feels warmer than he did a minute ago, hot and cold at the same time, cheeks flushing as he feels something crash over him hard and fast. “Deceit? Are you...are you alright?” Dee sways on the spot a little, bringing a hand to his forehead to alleviate the rush of blood to his head. Roman stares at Deceit, then at the flowers, before he grabs Dee’s arms and starts pulling him frantically back towards the entrance from the imagination. Suddenly he is thankful that he took the extra precautions and wore gloves and a long sleeved shirts, whatever pollen this has seems to be absorbed through touch; or at least he hopes it isn’t airborne.

By the time they stumble into Roman’s room and Roman locks both the entrance to the imagination and his own door, Dee is visibly sweating; pupils dilated and a panicked look on his face as he tries to catch his breath “I’m so sorry I honestly didn’t know! I was just playing around with some spells I thought I was making a love spell but my spells never seem to go right ever,”

“Please...shut up,” Deceit hisses lightly “What’s happening to me?” He gasps, heat coiling through him almost painfully, he feels like he’s wearing too many clothes and pulls his gloves off. The glitter has gone from his hands as though it had been absorbed through his skin, eliciting a noise of worry. “Why do I feel so warm?” Roman’s mouth opens and closes as though the answer should be obvious. Had Deceit never felt like this before? He supposes his general job has nothing to do with sex or romance, but Logan still visits Roman occasionally for some ‘stress relief’ and his job has nothing to do with either. 

“I think I accidentally created an aphrodisiac,” Roman explains blankly, “Do you know what that is?” Deceit looks up at Roman with a look that is certainly not pleasant or kind, but he looks too weak “It’s okay, I’ve got you, unless you want me to leave...I can do that too...I...” He waves his hands around, looking stumped before swallowing “You should take your clothes off, I won’t look if you don’t want me too! But they’ll need washing to make sure no more of the pollen is stuck to them,” 

Deceit sighs through gritted teeth but does as he’s told, and strips down to his underwear, “You can look I really have more important things to worry about right now,” He sits on the edge of Roman’s bed, legs feeling too weak and skin feeling too sticky. Roman’s eyes glance to the large bulge in Deceit’s pants and feels a hot wave arousal flush through him before he tears his eyes away, placing the basket with Dee’s clothes to the side for him to wash later. 

“Do you want me to...help?” His voice comes out shakier and at a higher pitch than he had intended but there is simply nothing he can do about that, his eyes flickering to sweat-slicked scales and two-toned eyes and the noticeable bulge that looks more interesting than it should. “I don’t mind either way, I think you can just sweat it out but it might be more enjoyable if I helped,” His hands wring his wrists nervously, unsure what the protocol was here. Deceit looks up at him, hair mussed with strands sticking to his clammy forehead. 

“Please just do something,” He finally manages, voice strained and sounding like he’s in pain. Roman doesn’t need telling twice as he moves over to stand hesitantly over Dee, taking a second before he leans down and kisses him, hands cupping his cheeks as their lips part messily, moving against each other feverishly. Roman pushes Dee down onto the bed and presses their hips together, feeling how hard the other is. “Jesus, fuck, okay, it’s okay just relax I’ve got you,” Then Roman pulls back, kneeling between Deceit’s legs at the edge of the bed and pulling his boxers down his legs. The other man gasps as his hard cocks bounce against his stomach. “Right, snake, of course,” Roman mutters to himself, doing the math in his head before shrugging and taking the heads of both into his mouth.

Deceit moans loudly, hips bucking as his hands scrabble through the bedsheets, his entire body rushes with blood as he sees spots in front of his vision, releasing immediately into Roman’s mouth with a whimper. The creative side swallows easily but notes with some level of pity that Dee’s cocks don’t soften, he has the feeling they’re both in for a long day. 

\--

By the time the aphrodisiac is starting to wear off, Deceit is practically sobbing in both pleasure and pain, tears streak his face as his heartbeat finally returns to normal and his soft cocks lie against him. Roman brushes his hair out of his eyes and places a kiss to the other’s forehead, whispering soft words of comfort to him. 

They were both covered in sweat and cum, both sore in different ways and incredibly, completely exhausted. “Do you think you could make it to the bath my dear?” Roman asked softly “You won’t want to wake up like this,” He presses a gentle kiss to Dee’s lips and watches the rise and fall of the other’s chest “Then we can both sleep,”

Deceit lifts his arms tiredly, allowing himself to be lifted as he rests his exhausted head against Roman’s chest. “I’m glad it was you,” he muttered, eyes half closed and speech slurred “I’m glad it was you,” Roman smiles down at him even though he doesn’t know what Dee means, instead focusing on cleaning the other and making sure he was okay. 


	19. Prinxiety: Size difference

Virgil is short, he’s aware that he’s short because he owns a mirror and also because people will not relent in their teasing of him; he’s 4″8, and his boyfriend is 6″10. People often joke that together they might actually make one normal sized person, Roman being freakishly tall and Virgil just about eye level with his chest. 

There are lots of advantages to being small. The first is that Roman can lift him off the ground easily and throw him around as he pleases, the second is that Virgil can make himself comfortable in almost any of Roman’s clothes and the last is that he is the perfect size to be held up and fucked against the wall. 

Currently, all three of these things are occurring in a sequence of events, one leading to the other. When Roman had opened the door to see Virgil on the other side wearing _his _sweater, which brushes the skin about an inch from the smaller man’s knees, he’d wasted no time gripping a hold of Virgil and lifting him as though he weighed as much as a feather might. The smaller man had inhaled sharply as he was pressed against the wall, teeth and tongue pressing to his neck and undoing his resolve in seconds. 

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Roman growled, his voice sounding rough and a little tired but Virgil doesn’t doubt the amount of energy the other will summon for these situations. 

“A little,” the smaller man grins, tilting his head up to accept a heated kiss, legs wrapping around the elder’s waist before he removes an arm from around Roman’s neck to grip his wrist, guiding the other man’s hand to his bare ass and then to his slick entrance. “I even prepared for it,” The way Roman inhales sharply the way he does every time that Virgil pulls something like this, makes the younger feel warm in at least two different ways. Knowing he can still have this effect on the elder after all these years. “Can I ride you?”

“Yes, God yes,” Is the breathless reply that Virgil gets and before he knows it they’re both on the couch, Roman lying back and staring up at his partner with lust and love and something else that embodies the racing of his heart. “I love you,” Roman mutters, staring up at the other man, whose pale skin is flushed and grey eyes dark, the heaving rise and fall of his chest visible under the red sweater. 

“I love you too,” They share a grin and make a team effort out of freeing Roman’s cock from it’s confines, almost immediately Virgil is swallowing dryly, desperate to feel the other’s thick cock inside him, his own cock twitching weakly as he positions himself over the other man and then sinks down slowly, rocking his hips to take Roman deeper and deeper. 

Virgil’s nails dig into Roman’s shirt, gripping the material as his eyes fall shut, moving his hips to take the other in, soon full of his cock as he starts to move again. Roman’s hand dips under the sweater to stroke Virgil in time to the movements, watching and listening to his lover as he gasps out shaky moans, muscles burning under the effort yet so completely in his element. 

Soon Virgil is falling apart, shaking and gasping out Roman’s name as his eyes screw shut, flushed cheeks glistening with sweat as cum leaks over the other man’s sweater. Roman’s hips buck into the hot, slick heat surrounding him, following shortly after with a cry of Virgil’s name. 

There’s a long period as they catch their breath, cum leaking out of Virgil’s entrance as he listens to the sound of his partner’s heartbeat, he feels messy and a little gross but in a way that it doesn’t bother him, skin heated where Roman had touched him. They exchange a lazy and tired kiss through smiles, resting their foreheads against each other’s as they try to catch their breaths.


	20. Moceit: Masturbation

Deceit lays back on his bed and takes a deep sigh, frustration burning through his tense muscles after a long day of arguing and not much else. He tugs his gloves off of his scaled hands and tosses them too the side, closing his eyes as he desperately tries to find some relaxation or piece of mind, but instead he’s hit with another recount of the day’s activities and only finds himself cursing under his breath. There’s few things that can calm Deceit when he’s worked up or angry, few things that can relax him, but luckily he knows those few things like he knows his own scales. 

The snake-like man clicks his fingers to change out of his usual clothes into a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy yellow shirt; his sleep clothes. He leans back against the many pillows, leaning over to open the bedside cabinet and bring out a clear little bottle, popping the cap, he pours some of the liquid it contains into his hand and with his free hand, pulls his sweatpants down to his thighs and out of the way.

Deceit takes a deep breath in and then exhales just as deeply, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking slowly, teasing himself just a little as his eyes shut once again, conjuring fantasies for him to fulfil alone. A shaky breath leaves his lips as he squeezes himself, starting a quicker pace whilst those thoughts play around his head, slotting together until his cheeks are flushing and those shaky breaths are becoming much firmer moans. 

He loses himself in the thought of hands touching his body, a cock stretching him open, being fucked senseless. He builds those ideas like they’re memories and not figments of his imagination. 

For a moment, Deceit doesn’t hear the sound of his door opening, but he _definitely_ hears the little squeak of surprise, eyes darting open at the sound of an intruder. “Fuck,” He curses under his breath, cheeks flushing red as he cups his cock in attempt to cover it, ignoring the heat of arousal that comes with someone walking into his room at a time like this, at being _caught_. “Patton...what...what are you doing here?” Deceit tries to formulate some response in his arousal-clouded mind, but his cock twitching against his palm does nothing to alleviate his lack of focus. 

“Sorry!” The moral side’s eyes are screwed shut, cheeks red and fists clenched by his side, breathing much quicker than usual as he tries not to look at what he’d walked into. Deceit’s eyes follow over the other man, blushing and stammering his way through an excuse, all rendered null by the fact that the snake-like man can see the outline of his cock through his trousers. 

“Are you...?”

“No!”

There’s an awkward silence and Deceit squeezes his own cock as if by partial instinct, he inhales sharply at the sensation, torn between covering himself properly and demanding Patton leave or dragging the moral side closer. “Don’t lie to me,” He says after a moment “That’s my job, and we can’t have two lying sides or Thomas will have no balance,” Patton’s eyes flutter open, lips parted to retort but any words die on his throat as he sees the other man still lying there half naked. “I’m no expert but this seems a little awkward, maybe I can help you out,” 

Patton’s throat constricts as he stares at the willing man, who looks half wrecked with his dark eyes and the sweat clinging to his skin; beautiful, beautiful and dangerous and 100% _not_ Patton’s type at all. He knows he should walk away, that if he goes through with this he’s breaking his own moral code. But it’s been such a long time since anyone else had ever touched his body, and Deceit is consenting. There’s nothing wrong with two consenting adults fucking, he knows this, yet it still feels wrong. 

The lying side shifts a little awkwardly, biting his lip to stifle any noise of pleasure that could have come from the friction between his hand and cock as he did so. He looks uncharacteristically nervous, a little shy and _a lot_ worried as he waits patiently. Maybe it’s the way he looks at Patton; different from how his eyes usually fall on the elder man’s face, maybe it’s the shy smile or the flushed cheeks or the fact he looks so...nice. Maybe that’s why Patton shuts the door behind him and clambers over to the bed. 

Maybe that’s why he kisses Deceit firmly, forcefully, biting and sucking at his bottom lip as their tongues brush against each other, or why he pulls the younger man’s pants down his legs and grabs the lube. He stares at Deceit as he opens the other man up, watches the way he writhes and begs and the way his hips roll between desperate pleas for more. Maybe it’s a combination of many things why he fucks the lying side, grasping at him and clinging to him as he slams his hips into Dee. 

They both pants and gasp each other’s name as Deceit keeps stroking himself, no longer having to imagine the feeling of a thick cock stretching him open as he looks up at Patton’s dishevelled curls or the fogged up glasses that are sliding down his freckled nose. Deceit can barely believe this isn’t a product of his own imagination. 

Deceit moans out Patton’s name desperately as he climaxes, releasing over his own hand and shirt whilst the elder continues to slam into him, filling him up with his release and marking the pale skin with his cum. The two breathe deeply, barely able to look each other in the eye as Patton’s softening cock slides out of him. “I...I should go,” Patton whispered, looking embarrassed “You can’t...tell anyone, please,” Deceit feels like he’s crumbling at the words, but only saves face and nods. 

“See you,” He says simply, unable to express how he’s feeling even if he wanted to. He watches Patton gather his clothes, re dress and leave as though nothing had happened at all, leaving Deceit feeling a little humiliated and stained with cum in his wake.


	21. Rologicality: Costume/Mask

When Patton had agreed to go to this party, this wasn’t what he’d had in mind at all. His best friend, Roman, had begged him to come, said it would be so much fun and he knows how much Patton loves to dress up. He hadn’t been wrong, the astronomy student loves his makeup and fancy outfits just as much as his theatre nerd counterpart. So he’d dressed up, wearing a pastel blue and patterned waistcoat with a light blue shirt and leather pants, whilst Roman co-ordinated a similar outfit but in red and gold. Patton’s mask had been blue and black, his curls tumbling over it as Roman insisted for once he doesn’t try and straighten them out. 

Then they’d gone to the party. Music pounding through the house, alcohol pouring every which way as every danced and drank and smoked something that smelled like herbal tea but not quite at the same time. Patton was swaying a little, a little drunk, and Roman had found a catch and was making out with him enthusiastically on the host’s couch (Patton wants to say that this is Remy’s house but he hasn’t actually _seen _Remy yet, although Remy rarely stays at his own parties because they’re always a ploy for him to get laid).

His best friend seems to notice Patton approaching as he grins up at him. “Hey!” He calls out “I made a friend,” The man in his lap looks up and offers a dazed grin whilst Patton tries to retain a snort because whatever they were doing didn’t look like ‘friends’ unless Roman makes a habit of making out with his friends, in which case Patton is certainly drawing the short straw because he _hasn’t_ been made out with yet. 

Patton could swear he recognises the dark blue eyes, concealed behind a mask, dark blue eyes that match the deep blue swirls of the ornate decoration that covers half of the man’s face. But Patton is suitably drunk and not very good with faces on a sober day, so instead he just smiles “Hi! I’m drunk, I mean gay, I mean...oh I don’t know anymore,” Roman laughs beside him, reaching up to grab the other’s hand and tugging him to sit beside him, Patton obeys and looks up at the exquisite creature in Roman’s lap, the lithe curves of his body hugged by the thin shirt he’s wearing, tucked into skin tight jeans. 

“Mind if I share?” The man utters to Roman, voice dark and husky, the drama student waves a hand as though to say ‘be my guest’ and suddenly Patton’s lap is occupied by the pretty man and his tan skin, a hand cupping his jaw. “May I?” The stranger asks Patton, whose mouth is suddenly so very dry and his mind is so very fuzzy, he can only nod mutely and with a look of utter daze on his face, accepting the other’s mouth against his. The stranger’s lips move against his own, teeth nipping, tongue exploring as his warm body shifts in Patton’s lap. 

“Maybe we should go upstairs,” Roman is suddenly closer than Patton remembers, his head resting on the elder’s shoulder before his teeth nip at the pale skin of his jaw. Patton feels a warmth travel up his spine in response, followed closely by a little shock both physically and mentally. it’s not that he’s never had sex it’s more that he’s never had sex with...well with Roman, his best friend, he hadn’t even been sure Roman was interested in him. He and Roman live very different lives when it comes to sex and...when it comes to _most_ things actually. 

“Are you...do you...?” Patton starts, flustered.

“Of course,” The other two reply in almost dead unison, and Roman’s smile could be felt against his neck whilst the stranger shifts a little and presses his hips forward so that Patton can feel the bulge in his jeans. His throat feels dry again but he can’t tell if it’s the nervousness of being offered a three way with his best friend or needing a glass of water or, perhaps, both.

“Okay,” What else can he say? When will he ever get a chance to have a three way with his best friend again? When will he ever get the chance to be _offered_ a three way again? Some deals are simply too good to pass up on no matter how much his hands are shaking at the idea. 

The next few minutes are sort of a blur, not because he’s drunk although that certainly would factor in it; they’re all a little drunk and giggling and tripping over each other amongst stray kisses. But also Patton is not very good at noting events as they happen, he prefers to go with the flow as he finds two hands in his and dragging him upstairs. “What’s your name?” He remembers to ask the stranger, as they’re pushing through the door to a guest bedroom that is way too fancy for one student to own, he isn’t sure how Remy manages being rich, gay and a student. 

“Logan,” The name rings a bell at the back of Patton’s head but he doesn’t get to pursue that avenue of thought because he’s pushed back onto the bed and Roman’s lips are against his neck, sucking and biting and marking him incessantly. Logan’s hands help undress them both as they scramble through the stages of undressing and then everything else that follows that.

It is a blur, it’s a heavy mix of everything when Patton tries to recount it the next morning. He remembers Roman’s tongue and fingers working him over, choking on Logan’s cock in his mouth as this occurs. He remembers nails dragging over his skin and the drama student fucking into him so hard that all he could do was gasp and moan and writhe. He remembers the sheer euphoria of Roman’s nails digging into his hips and the sound Logan made as he came down Patton’s throat, hands fisting his hair. He remembers them stopping for a break and then watching Logan get pounded into the mattress until he couldn’t breathe. Patton remembers the sounds feeling familiar but now exhausted as he sobers up, he can’t tell what it is. 

Now, the young astronomy student remembers those feelings and sits up, running a hand through his messy curls and wincing at the ache of his muscles. He looks curiously over at the man lying too his left, having finally taken his mask off and it dawns on him why Logan had sounded so familiar, why he had looked so familiar, why everything about him seemed to bring about a sense of deja vu. Then he clasps a hand over his own mouth to suppress a squeak of surprise because holy _fuck_ he sucked off _Logan Sanders_. 

He’s in his class. 

More than that, Logan is somewhat of well...the way Patton is used to seeing him was not at all what he’d seen last night; used to a calm and collected nerd who spoke as though he swallowed the Oxford dictionary whole, not at all the man who had been gasping out his name then begging for more. “Logan Sanders is a cockslut,” Patton jumps at the intrusion to his thoughts “And you owe me ten bucks, morning by the way,” 

Roman blinks up at him with a lazy grin as if this entire situation is just a usual Saturday morning to him. Patton can’t remember why he owes Roman ten bucks but nods anyway, but with a confused expression. “Are you...okay?” Roman asked, eyebrows furrowed with worry “You look a little out of it Pat,” He sits up beside his best friend and rests a careful hand on the elder’s back, studying him with curious eyes. 

“I’m...mentally I’m fine just...a lot to unpack,” He chuckles shortly “Oh I owe you ten bucks because I bet you that Logan wouldn’t be interested in sex,” Patton cursed under his breath “My punishment for being presumptuous,” He smiles at Roman “And what about us?” He asked softly “Was that just...am I just another one night stand because to be honest that sounds a little awkward, it’s not like you can just up and leave and never see me again...right?” Roman’s expression softens at the worry written in Patton’s expression, he leans over to peck his lips softly. 

“You’re never_ just_ anything to me Pat,” He smiles softly, bumping their noses together to make the elder smile, this works. “You always have been and always will be everything to me,” A soft groan interrupts them and finally sleeping beauty awakes, rubbing his head as he squints into the daylight. 

“I regret the contacts,” Logan informs them “And the alcohol, I’m fairly certain I can taste colours currently,” Roman lets out a short laugh “Good morning Patton, you look tired, Roman, you look..._ridiculously_ cheerful for this time of morning, it’s indecent,” And then he flops back on the bed “I had a nice night, but I _am_ going back to sleep,” Patton giggles at the grumpy little nerd with a fluttery feeling in his chest, he looks up at Roman, who smiles back with an equal amount of mischief. 

“We’ll see,” Patton speaks finally, answering an unspoken question as he lies back down and wraps his arms around Logan, Roman’s arms wrapping round Patton’s waist. 

“We’ll see,” Roman agrees.


	22. Logicality: Omo/Watersports

Logan has a bad habit of being awful when it comes to practicing self care. His favourite lack of basic survival skills include, but are not limited to: forgetting to eat for about 17 hours, forgetting to drink water, drinking water as a substitute for eating and in general...getting up out of his chair and away from his laptop. 

That’s to say these following events are completely by accident even if it does end up being somewhat of a happy accident. 

The logical side hadn’t moved from his computer in hours, tapping away at the keyboard as the screen glared at him in the low lap light of the evening. He was determined to get this done even if it kills him, he’s sure of it (Logan knows he can’t die anyway, he is a metaphysical human being and not a real human being so nothing like that is a real fear for him). About halfway through the document he realised, not at all suddenly but with some intensity, that he _really_ needs the toilet. 

But being Logan and being stubborn, he simply decides that can wait, another five minutes to wrap up this paragraph and then he can go. That was the plan, and plans always work out for Logan. 

What he hadn’t been anticipating (_quite_ foolishly) is his boyfriend. More to the point, Patton coming into his room to interrupt his work and ask him about something else, something work related but also persona because business and pleasure are the same thing when you both live and work together. 

Patton wanders in and talks, he talks for minutes at a time and Logan is starting to realise that he really, _really_ does need the toilet. “Patton could you excuse me for a moment?” He starts, standing up, his bladder pressing against the waistband of his pants uncomfortably, “I really need to go to the toilet,” His boyfriend giggles slightly and shakes his head playfully. 

“You really need to start taking note of when you need to go the toilet without waiting for hours mister,” He leans up to kiss Logan softly, his hands running lightly over the other man’s uncovered forearms in a way that makes the logical side shiver every time. Then, because they are parting and because they always do this before they separate ways, Patton hugs Logan, a little too tightly and a little too firmly and Logan squirms as he voices a warning, gasping as he jumps back. 

His cheeks go red as his bladder releases, hot piss leaking through his boxers as Logan grips his cock in attempt to stem the flow a little. He swallows dryly, a crashing wave of embarrassment flushing over him as a few drops drip against the carpet in the defining silence. Patton’s hand goes to his mouth for a moment to hide the look of shock “Oh my god I am so sorry,” he mutters, “I really didn’t mean to do that,” 

“I-It’s quite alright, it’s my fault for not going when I realised I needed to go,” He sighs a little and clears his throat, cheeks still pink with humiliation as he shifts from one foot to another “It’s quite easy to clean being...you know, only half real and conscious,” Patton stares at the wet patch for a moment, and then the pink of Logan’s cheeks and that shy look on his face. He feels his throat go dry from that expression and suddenly it’s something he wants to see more of. Logan is a naturally confident person and seeing him flustered and self conscious is not something that comes easily for him, something about seeing this has Patton feeling hot all over. 

So Patton kisses him. Hard. He pulls away after a moment because he realises what he’s telling Logan and suddenly it’s his turn to be flustered because _‘ohmygod why is that hot? That should not be hot!’_ is running through his head repeatedly. His tongue darts out over his dry lips and he offers something of a smile “Sorry you just looked cute,” His fingertips ghost over Logan’s cheekbones “I couldn’t resist,” He leans in to kiss him softer, sweeter, then cups his jaw “Let’s get you cleaned up baby doll, and let this be a warning for the future,”

Logan shivers at Patton’s tone of voice and the look on his face. And suddenly he thinks maybe this isn’t a warning after all. He _knows_ that look. And he knows what’s in store for him. So much for getting his work done. 


	23. Losleep: face sitting

Remy can always tell when one of them is tired, it’s like his _superpower_, and no matter how hard Logan can pretend he isn’t exhausted, the elder man can always sense when he is. Currently, the younger, blue-eyed man is staring at his computer as though if he blinks he will fall face-forward into it and pass out, then he takes a long drink of his coffee (this does nothing bar give him heart palpitations, but it’s worth the try).

“Bed time,” Remy leans against the desk “Save your work and go to bed you look like you’re about to pass out, babes,” He runs his hand through Logan’s mess of curls with a short chuckle on his lips. The younger man looks as though he wants to protest, his hands pausing mid-sentence whilst his shoulders sag defeatedly. 

“I don’t want to go to bed,” He finally speaks “Not just because I have work to do, it’s simply that...I’ve been having persistent troubling dreams and I don’t tend to feel quite alright when I awake,” Remy’s gaze softens as he mulls this over in his mind; it’s not like Logan to be troubled by anything at all, he’s just the sort of person who never panics or worries or gets upset. Between their friendship group they all often joke that Logan is made out of stone, and so is his heart. 

They also know that’s not true, it’s not that Logan _can’t_ feel anything, it’s that he doesn’t like to _express_ that he does.

“I get nightmares a lot too,” Remy hums “Tell you what, what helped me a lot was not being alone when I went to sleep, so let’s go and cuddle in that _huge_ fucking bed of yours, and see if that helps? You need sleep Logan, and you know that because you’re usually lecturing _us_ on our poor sleep schedules,” He squeezes the blue-eyed man’s shoulder, nodding towards the computer, and Logan offers a small and nervous smile before he clicks to save his work and shut the machine down. 

There’s an awkward silence as they go upstairs together, Logan looks nervous as he wrings his wrists; in truth he’d never slept in a bed with anyone before which his therapist insinuates is because he has trust and intimacy issues (he doesn’t think she’s _wrong_ it’s just he doesn’t really understand why it matters that he doesn’t trust people). Logan likes his work and textbooks and yes, he likes his friends, but at a distance, at a point where he doesn’t truly have to let them _know him_. 

But here he is nevertheless, tired and a little upset, and Remy of all people is the one to take a chisel to those walls around him. If his heart wasn’t thudding in his chest like a hurricane he might actually find this amusing. 

Remy is already wearing sleepwear because the minute he gets home he throws himself into bed with his phone for at least three hours before deciding that he needs to eat and have a cup of coffee. Logan finds it unnerving that he knows this, and turns his back on Remy so that he can change into some sweatpants and a shirt; respectfully, Remy averts his eyes and opens up his phone to scroll through facebook before he turns in for the night. 

The astronomy student finds it unnerving to lie in his bed, which is already too big for one person, and find another person in it, Remy’s back pressed against his own and feeling his heat seep through the thin layers of their clothes. Logan doesn’t want to think too hard because he worries, no, because he _knows_ he will start to panic. Some part of him thinks it’s pathetic that he’s freaking out so much over having his friend, who he’s known for _three years_, sleeping next to him. Logan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Then he falls asleep.

He doesn’t have nightmares that night, he doesn’t wake up full of fear and panic, but he does wake up half on top of Remy, his face buried into the other’s shoulder with a warm feeling in his body. Logan is used to being alone, he’s used to avoiding all forms of affection, he’s used to, more than anything, pretending like he doesn't need anything from anyone. Yet the heated feeling that starts in his spin and spread between his thighs would tell anyone that right now, he certainly needs something from someone.

He contemplates slipping off to the bathroom or something, to escape the feeling of a warm body against his own, something he hasn’t sought after in _years_. He thinks about this and then Remy shifts a little, Logan’s thigh slips from the man’s lower stomach and rests against the other’s crotch. He feels his cheeks heat a little at the feeling of the other man’s hard cock pressed against his inner thigh.

_‘Calm down’_ he tells himself _‘Men get hard all the time it’s not because of you,’_ He tries to convince himself to leave, to walk away and never speak of this again, but the dilemma has him arguing silently with himself for too long, and Remy’s dark brown eyes blink awake. At first there’s panic in them, but then Remy seems to see that Logan isn’t upset and is in fact, lying on top of him. 

“Not the way I planned on waking up this morning,” The elder’s gravelly voice rings out, tired a little, followed by a husky chuckle and a look of uncertainty. Remy’s hands waver, seemingly unsure of where to put them, before they rest on the small of Logan’s back. “Did you sleep well?” The younger forgets how to speak for a second and nods slowly “Do you want me to go, I can go if you like it’s okay,” 

“Do you want to go?” Logan asks, his voice smaller and shakier than usual. He looks like a frightened animal caught in the headlights of a car, he still hasn’t though to move his thigh, or any part of him at all. For a moment he swears his brain has completely short circuited and shut down on him, leaving only a shy fool in the place of a brilliant mind.

“Not really, but I can go, either way I’m happy,” Remy smiles a little, trying to soothe the look on Logan’s face by drawing little circles at the base of the smaller’s spine. Logan’s hips jerk a little in response and his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “What do you want Logan?” 

The scientist sighs and buries his face in Remy’s shoulder with a whine of mortification. “I’m not so good at vocalising my desires Remy, in fact I would say I’m terrible at it,” The laugh that comes from the elder is comfortable, Remy’s usual laugh and that relaxes Logan completely “I underestimated my own cravings for physical touch,” He mumbles, “And I’m unused to acknowledging that I...that I want someone, I...I’m sorry I don’t quite know how to explain,”

“That’s okay,” Remy’s hands draw against Logan’s spine and his hands leave a burning sensation in the younger man’s skin that feels like a wildfire threatening to spread. “How about I say something and you say yes or no?” A nod in response “Can I kiss you, Logan?”

“Yes, _please,_” There’s not even a pause to think, because al Logan can think is that he has never in his life wanted anything as much as he wants Remy to kiss him right now, breathless and until he can’t think at all. He leans up as the elder cups his cheek, his fingertips brushing over Logan’s body as they trace a track from his spin to his face. Logan feels like he can’t breathe but in the best possible way, as he waits for a second, watching the way Remy hesitates, as if silently making sure. But all the barista finds is unyielding anticipation in Logan’s expression.

So he kisses him. Their lips press together softly at first, like dipping your feet in the water to check the temperature before you dive. Then Logan feels his entire body cave against Remy and his lips part, he hears his own moan as the other’s tongue brushes against his own, hears and feels the gasp that leaves his throat as Remy bites down on his bottom lip. He rocks his hips against the other man on instinct, and Remy pulls the smaller into his lap like it’s nothing.

Straddling Remy’s hips, barely breaking the kiss, Logan grinds down against the other man’s hard cock as it twitches between his legs. He feels hot, too hot, his abdomen curling with arousal and his clit aching to be touched. He pulls away for a moment to ask a question but then Remy’s lips are on his neck, sucking and biting and eliciting noises he’d never heard himself make as he moans and gasps out Remy’s name. 

“Can I eat you out?” Remy mutters against his neck “I’ve been daydreaming about it for at least a year now,” Logan feels his cheeks heat in response. 

“A-About me?” He asks incredulously, pulling back to look down at the other, who raises his eyebrows in response, hands falling to Logan’s hips to grip firmly. “O-Oh,” Logan responds as realisation dawns on him; suddenly a lot of things make sense that didn’t, but he doesn’t have much time to think to hard about that because Remy grinds up against him _hard_. “Yes,” Logan finally answers the question, the elder tugging at his boxers the moment that consent is given. “Do you want me too...” He really needs to get better when it comes to talking about sex because he feels like a blushing schoolboy. “Sit on your face?”

But Remy thinks it’s adorable, the way he blushes and stammers and looks so completely wrecked before he’s been _barely_ touched. “Yes, please,” He smiles like someone who harbours way more emotions than the situation calls for, the sort of smile you give someone that you’ve been in love with for months, like they’ve just done something simple yet wonderful and surprised you with a flood of emotions right to the heart.

Also Logan is super fucking hot with his curls a mess and his skin flushed and neck bruised, and just looking the opposite of who he usually is; calm and collected Logan, reduced to a stammering mess because a cute man is laying underneath him. 

It’s a little awkward to take off his underwear with eyes on him, but he relaxes as Remy’s hands wander up his thighs and squeeze at the skin, tugging him just a little as encouragement. Logan shivers at the touch and then places his knees on either side of Remy’s face nervously. The elder’s tongue darts out the moment that he can reach, working over Logan’s clit in long strokes, moaning at the taste.

Logan gasps at the sensation, gripping the headboard as he rocks his hips slowly against the touch of the other man’s tongue, grinding down against the quickening strokes. “Fuck, Rem,” He whimpers, lips parting as moans rip from his throat, his entire body shaking under the administrations. The other man is unrelenting, and Logan has to wonder if he’s even breathing as his hands grip the younger’s thighs, nails digging in against him.

He falls apart easily, hands scrabbling at the headboard as his moans become frantic and hitched, eyes falling shut as he reaches his climax, heat pouring through his body until he’s shaking like a leaf. He whimpers as Remy’s tongue soothes him through his orgasm, causing his hips to jolt a little. Logan pulls back, shifting away to let the other man breathe whilst he himself tries to remember what composure is, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“Good?” Remy asks, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. Logan nods breathlessly. 

“Give me a minute,” the younger swallows and sighs “That was...really good,” He exhales deeply with a grin, before leaning down to kiss Remy warmly and slowly, his tongue brushing against the other’s “I suppose now a payback is within order?” Logan hums, dizzy with endorphins and a wave of confidence as he makes his way down Remy’s body.

“Oh...you don’t have to it’s-ah,_ Logan!_” His rambling is silence by wet heat around the head of his cock, eyes going wide as he relaxes back against the pillow with a resounding ‘thud’.

It was going to be at least another half an hour before they get out of bed, and Remy definitely makes a habit out of sleeping next to Logan.


	24. Remile: Tickling

The kettle boils, steam pouring from it as it clicks to symbolise that the hot water is ready to be used. Remy stares at it for a moment, a little blankly, and a lot tiredly, before finally taking it off the stand and pouring the hot water into his cup of coffee, watching it pour in. Same day, same things. He places the kettle back on its stand and then rubs his eyes with some tiredness, the same tiredness he experiences everyday.

But he brightens up at the sound of clumsy footsteps coming down the stairs, as he always does, his best friend, Emile. His best friend who has been living with him for two years, his best friend who he has been utterly and irrevocably in love with since like...third grade, maybe? It’s a mess and an utter cliche but after knowing Emile for nearly thirteen years he just figured that admitting it now would be a waste of time, he’d been hoping they would fizzle out and die but...nothing ever quite goes the way Remy wants them too. 

Least of all, love never goes the way anyone wants it too.

So when Emile bounces down the stairs, curly hair fluffed and grey eyes wide with the same happiness he has every morning, Remy jokes that it’s absolutely obscene that anyone can be so cheerful at 9AM and without coffee. He smiles at him, accepts the warm hug that he gets every morning and every night and then pours a cup of tea for Emile. Routine, their routine that they’ve had for years. 

Two friends, nothing else and nothing more and honestly Remy thinks that might be enough, he’s happy no matter what his relationship with Emile is. 

“I’ve got the day off,” Remy hums as he flops onto the couch next to Emile, sipping a cup of coffee whilst Emile’s cup of tea cools on the table, he rests his own next to it and cracks his back with a wince. “Anything you want to do today?” Emile leans against him a little, poking at Remy’s knee as he thinks for a moment, before shrugging.

“I don’t have class today so we could have a movie marathon?” Emile leans back to smile at Remy, his smile is always so nice to look at, but that’s because Emile is very rarely without his smile; and when he’s happy Remy just feels like he has to be happy too, like there is nothing else he can be. “I’m choosing this time though,” He pokes Remy in the ribs, an act that always gets the other to squirm a little, “If I have to watch another of your weird films I will scream,” He punctuates each word with another poke, ending with a giggle. 

“My weird films? If I have to watch the notebook again I’ll scream,” He leans over his friend to tickle him playfully, and Emile immediately squeals and pushes him back, laughing a little as he sways where he’s sat. “Oh you don’t like being tickled?” Remy laughs, taller and stronger than Emile as he tickles him more, until the student falls back, trying to push Remy back with his legs.

Remy can’t stop laughing. Emile is ridiculously small, he’d stopped growing sometime after fourteen, now in his twenties he’s short and not all that strong because he’s far too busy, usually, to start worrying about gaining muscle. But because of this, Remy, whose night job revolves around a need to be strong, easily overpowers him and before either of them quite know it he’s half pinning Emile down, half tickling him.

Emile doesn’t really mean to spread his legs as if instinctual to having a man on top of him, but Remy falls easily between his legs and barely even notices, fully concentrated on bringing justice to years of being tickled. Except Emile stops just laughing, muttering half hearted protests between his giggles until panic starts to set in. Remy pulls back once he realises the other has tensed and has every intention to ask if he hurt Emile except then he feels the other man’s cock twitch against him, half hard. 

The student’s face flushes red and he begins to stammer apologies, tears forming in his eyes from the sheer embarrassment. Remy doesn’t like seeing Emile cry, especially not because of him, and he too, panics. Unable to think rationally, he leans down and kisses Emile silent, stealing the soft words and ceasing his panic. The younger falters, his hands resting by his sides until he finally reaches up to cup Remy’s face, their lips moving together. When they pull away, Remy’s fingers brush against Emile’s sides “So...tickling?” Email makes a soft noise in response that is neither confirmation nor resistance as Remy’s fingers dig in a little more, making him squirm “I can work with that,” He leans down to kiss Emile again, his fingers working against those sensitive spots to feel the other gasp and jolt against him. 

Emile can barely comprehend that this is happening, but once Remy’s hips roll against his own, he knows he doesn’t really need to anyway.


	25. Moxiety: Lingerie

Virgil shifts a little as he stares in the mirror, he bites his lips anxiously as he surveys his own body for a moment, taking a deep breath as he tries to relax and calm his anxiety. He knows Patton will love this, that he loves his body and will certainly love this; but Virgil has a harder time seeing himself as sexually appealing. 

He stares at his clothes, or rather his lack of. In pale blue, he wears a skirt that barely reaches his mid thighs, with matching thigh highs and a floral bra. Underneath the skirt he wore thin blue panties, the material feeling so soft and surprisingly calming against his skin, the unusual friction to his cock (as he’s used to wearing baggy boxer shorts) causes him to anticipate Patton’s arrival even further.

A knock at his door causes him to startle a little, he hears Patton’s voice asking him if he can come in and clears his suddenly-dry throat to respond “Y-Yes,” The famous nervous stutter, that loves to appear only in the worst situations possible. 

Patton opens the door, his bright smile already on his face at the thought of seeing his boyfriend. The smile falters, eyes widening as he takes in the sight of Virgil, who is shifting nervously from one foot to another under the heated gaze directed at him. The door falls shut behind Patton, and the elder flicks the lock up, a hungry look in his eyes as he advances on Virgil, hands resting on the others hips. “Oh you look so good,” His voice sounds rough, scratchier, whilst his hands trail to the hem of the skirt, dipping below it to squeeze Virgil’s mostly exposed ass. Patton audibly moans at the feeling and the knowledge offered to him currently “You’re trying to drive e insane,” He accuses playfully, leaning down to kiss Virgil firmly “Hands and knees baby boy, it’s going to be a long night,” 

And well, Virgil would not have it any other way. 


	26. Loceit: Hypnosis

“Are you sure about this?” Deceit asks, his hands resting cautiously on either side of Logan’s face, they had discussed this so many times but this is truly a ‘last chance to back out’ situation. Logan nods and smiles, his hand resting over Dee’s scaled ones to squeeze them reassuringly. “Okay,” He rests his head against Logan’s for a moment “Compelling someone to do something is sort of a type of mind control, but I won’t be able to force you to do something you’re vehemently against, I chose to do this specific type of hypnosis because I really don’t want to accidentally find out I’ve traumatised you for life,” Logan chuckles inn response and nods “Close your eyes and rest your forehead against my own,” The logical side obeys, sitting very still as Deceit takes a deep breath and concentrates on the flow of his powers, directing them inside Logan’s brilliant mind precisely and carefully.

Then Logan simply finds he has no control of his body at all, his arms feel too heavy to move, his mind too fuzzy to co operate. “Kneel,” Deceit commands, and Logan obeys, his body operating outside of his control as he looks up at Deceit with a type of adoration that the younger is not used to seeing. He knows Logan loves him, but he’s _hardly_ the most expressive person. “Good boy,” He praises Logan, running a hand through his hair, who blushes with no fight, eyes wide and waiting. 

Dee grins a little, grabbing a fistful of the hair at the back of Logan’s head and pulling him close “You’re going to be a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” He hums, and Logan blinks up at him “Answer me,” 

“Yes sir, for you sir, always,” 

“Good boy,” 

Honestly, he could get a little used to the hypnosis, Logan had never been quite so good at doing as he’s told. 


	27. Logince: Shower sex

Logan is a meticulous person, he enjoys cleanliness and tidiness and things that diverge from that tend to frustrate him over everything else; and it’s very unlucky for Logan that sex is..._very_ messy. He likes sex, he enjoys pleasure and he enjoys his boyfriend even more so, sex is _okay_, but sex with Roman feels like the best things in life handed to him on a plate. Or on a bed, rather. 

So it’s not that he dislikes the acts of sex themselves, it’s that if he doesn’t immediately shower the second there are bodily fluids on him, he will definitely start to not enjoy sex so much. Something about the feeling of cum on his skin or too much saliva has his stomach lurching. 

Logan likes to be clean, and sex just isn’t clean. Over time he got used to it, he started to stop panicking over germs and bodies and the general weirdness that was part of someone’s body being inside of you, or vice-verse, or _both_. Then, Roman had had this brilliant idea, and when we say brilliant, we mean he read it online and then immediately begged Logan, then Logan spent ten minutes explaining why that isn’t such a good idea. 

“Shower sex! Get clean _and_ fuck!” Roman had said as though he were a salesperson for a particularly bad porno, or even worse acting job. “It’s a win-win situation!” Logan rubbed his temples as though every time his lover comes up with a new, _brave_ idea, he gets a persistent and inescapable migraine. He hadn’t _planned_ on being 90% of Roman’s impulse control but sometimes he has to ask himself how the man has survived this long without anyone reigning him in. 

“You could slip and fall,” Logan ends his list on ‘reasons why shower sex is a bad idea,’ ten minutes after Roman had declared it the ‘best idea ever’. “Also Roman you are the singularly most clumsy person I have ever met, you trip over literal thin air and you want to have sex...in _**the**_ slippiest place possible, when the other day you head butted the headboard on _perfectly_ solid ground?!” 

Roman wins the argument in the end, because he’s excellent at appealing to Logan’s curiosity and even _better_ at arguing. 

To say Logan is nervous would be an understatement, when they finally get around to this particularly endeavour and the hot water pours over his back whilst Roman’s hands run down his spin with the flow, before resting on his hips. “I’ll try not to slip,” Roman jokes, pressing hisses to Logan’s shoulder as the hot water runs over them both. 

They’d stretched Logan before getting in the shower because neither of them really wanted to deal with lube and water at the same time. Roman eases the plug out of Logan’s ass, whilst the other man bends over and takes a deep breath in. It certainly feels more relaxing like this, but he knows that it will be a strain later, when they’re both trying to stay standing. 

Roman pushes in easily, resting his head against Logan’s shoulder as he moves slowly at first, Logan’s hands braces against the wall and his own resting beside Logan’s, their fingers brushing against each other’s. At first it’s simply pleasant, the water warm and the steam keeping them that way with no worries for cleaning bedsheets or clothes or themselves. Then Roman starts to pick up the pace and Logan, for the first time, genuinely completely loses himself in the feelings offered to his body. He gasps and moans, the noises ricocheting off of the walls and making him flush at the echoed sounds.

True to his word, Roman kept remarkable balance even if there were a few times were his rhythm faltered so he could stay balanced. Nevertheless, Logan could barely breathe, especially once Roman moved his hand to wrap around Logan’s cock. Gasping out Roman’s name, he rests his forehead against the ceramic tiles of the shower wall, not caring that his forehead kept hitting against it with every thrust as he whimpers in pleasure. The water eases his anxieties and phobias as Roman releases into him with a guttural growl of Logan’s name, the sounds his lover is making driving him crazy. This is the most responsive he’s ever seen or heard Logan be, and he _loves_ it. 

Logan climaxes shortly after, shooting his load over Roman’s hand and against the wall, practically shaking as a strong arm supports him from collapsing. Roman presses a gentle kiss to his partner’s shoulder “Good?” He asks, as if he needs to. 

“Yes...yes...I..._fuck,_” Roman laughs at Logan’s incoherency, and the small chuckle this gets in return makes him feel warm all over. “I suppose I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to doing this again,” He admits, Roman cheers in response, quietly but still with an ‘I told you so’ underlying this. The two wrap their arms around each other then kiss softly, smiles on their faces. A repeat of this would be nice indeed.


End file.
